


Winter Weight

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: SpaceDogs 'Verse [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), MaDancy - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Bellies, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Image, Body Worship, Eating, Fluff, Food, Insecurity, M/M, No Porn, Nudity, Sex, SpaceDogs Tummy Love Fic, Spacedogs, Stuffing, Tummy rubs, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, belly love, chubby!Adam, chubby!Nigel, daddy tummy, insecure!Adam, love handles, loving!Nigel, no plot just tummies, tummies, tummy fic, tummy kink, tummy love, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Adam have very different reactions to the latter's significant weight gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This story takes place about 15 months after the end of [Chubby Puppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7052284/chapters/16033876).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel realizes just how much weight his puppy has gained.

When Nigel rounded the corner to the kitchen, he stopped abruptly, his mouth hanging open.

Adam stood in front of the counter on his toes, stretching both arms high above his head as he reached for something in the open cabinet. His too-small t-shirt had pulled up with the motion, leaving his entire rounded belly on display. He was leaned slightly forward and the soft, pale flesh of his midsection looked heavy and plush as it hung over his waistband.

"Dear Lord," Nigel muttered.

Adam glanced over his shoulder but didn't stop stretching. "What?"

"Nothing." Nigel wetted his lips. "Do you want me to help you?"

"I...yes, maybe. I thought I could reach it, but I think I'm too short." Adam rocked back off of his tip-toes and lowered his arms to his sides.

Nigel found himself staring at the thick belly Adam had put on, which was still on display. And now that he was no longer stretching, his belly settled back to its normal size and shape, compacting into a thick, round paunch that Nigel knew felt just as doughy as it looked. He reached out and gently placed his palm to Adam's bare belly.

"Oh," Adam uttered. His cheeks turned red as he grasped the hem of his shirt with both hands.

Nigel acted quickly, grabbing a hold of both of Adam's wrists. "No, puppy. Leave it."

Adam's face burned a deep shade of red, but he didn't protest. He let go of the shirt and let his hands fall to his sides. Nigel moved both of his hands to Adam's belly. He gently squeezed two large handfuls of the soft flesh. He pressed into Adam's paunch, lifting slightly, feeling the heft of it in his hands. Then, he let go, pulling his hands back quickly, and watching as Adam's gut -- and that's what it had become -- fell heavily over his snug waistband once again, the fat beneath his skin bouncing and jiggling as his belly settled.

"Nigel," Adam whined.

"Beautiful," Nigel assured him. And it was. Adam had steadily gained weight over the past year and a half, his body growing from too skinny and delicate to pudgy to chubby and finally to the heavy and sturdy form it had most recently taken. Every area on his body had expanded and softened, but the most evident was his midsection. His once-flat tummy had grown steadily, pooching out and thickening into a soft gut. His love handles had not escaped the weight gain, forming large bulges of flesh as they clung to his sides over his waistband. Nigel loved how plush they were, and how soft they felt in his hands.

Adam had taken to wearing Nigel's pants more than a year earlier when he could no longer fasten the button on his own. He hadn't acknowledged it out loud, however. He had simply rummaged through Nigel's dresser one morning to find a pair of pants, and he had continued to do so every morning since. Nigel didn't mind. He loved how big and round Adam had gotten. He loved how soft and comfortable he looked. And he loved how carefree Adam had become with his diet.

But while he had started borrowing Nigel's pants, he had refused to give up his own shirts. His sweaters clung snugly around his middle, making him look big and soft whenever he wore them. And his t-shirts barely fit him anymore. The light blue one he wore at the moment strained around his body. Every inch of the fabric pulled, and Adam could no longer get the bottom to completely cover his tummy. There was always a hint of fleshy underbelly on display no matter how hard Adam tried to cover it. Nigel had suggested he buy some larger t-shirts so he would be more comfortable -- Nigel didn't mind how tight they were; he loved the way Adam's bigger body looked -- but Adam had refused, insisting that the shirts still fit him fine.

"You really think I’m beautiful?" Adam asked, pulling Nigel from his reverie.

He stared at Adam's belly and nodded. "You are perfect." Nigel reached out and placed both hands on Adam's love handles. They were thick and soft and Nigel squeezed them tightly, feeling the flesh spill between his fingers. Then, he lifted the pudge out of the way and worked to slip his fingers into Adam's waistband. The fabric was snug and cut tightly into Nigel's fingers, pressing them forcefully into Adam's soft skin. "How are my jeans working out for you?"

Adam's face reddened even more. "They feel a bit snug," he whispered.

Nigel smiled. "That's okay." Part of him was surprised Adam hadn't insisted that they fit him perfectly -- like he had with his shirts -- despite the fact that they clearly didn't. They looked nearly as tight as Adam's own had become those many months earlier, cinching his waist and forcing his spare tire up and over the waistband. Nigel had noticed the way Adam had had to fasten the jeans lower and lower each week to accommodate his thickening belly. The pants were now lower on his hips than they were meant to be worn, but the button strained and the top of the zipper wouldn't close completely, and Nigel knew it wouldn't be long before Adam had outgrown those pants as well.

"I may need to borrow a larger size soon," Adam said with a sheepish smile.

Nigel grinned and nodded. But what he didn't do was tell Adam that the puppy was already in the largest size Nigel owned. Adam knew he had been gaining weight, but it was clear that he hadn't realized just how much.

And in all honesty, Nigel wasn't sure he, himself, had realized how much weight his puppy had put on either. He knew he was gaining weight quickly. His whole body was thicker and heavier, and his belly and love handles had grown significantly. But until that moment, Nigel hadn't realized just how much bigger Adam was.

_He was in Nigel's largest pair of jeans, for fuck’s sake._

He filled them out completely and now they barely fit him. Nigel himself hadn't filled his own jeans out that much yet. They were only slightly snug around his own waist. Sure, he had a belly and love handles of his own, but he could still get the pants on without too much difficulty. The waistband was a bit tight, but the button didn't strain as much as what he was seeing from Adam's pants. And Nigel had never had trouble getting his zipper to close completely. As Nigel stared at Adam's thick midsection, he came to a realization.

_Adam was bigger than Nigel._

The front of his pants grew tight at the thought and he removed his fingers from Adam's waistband. He pinched at the soft flesh that hung low over his pants.

"I love how big you are," Nigel said before he could stop himself.

Adam blushed deeply, averting his eyes. He nudged Nigel's hands away and then grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it down forcefully. When he let go, the fabric pulled up slightly, revealing the soft pudge that always poked out below the shirt and above the waistband.

"You look amazing," Nigel said, lightly dragging his fingertips across the exposed skin.

"Thank you," Adam whispered. His face continued to burn a deep shade of red. He sucked his belly in and pulled the shirt down again. It stayed put that time, completely covering Adam's thick tummy. That is, until he breathed and let his belly expand to its proper size. Then the shirt pulled up once again, exposing the chub low on his belly.

When the two of them had met, Nigel had been fairly lean. He had never been skinny, but he was strong with a minimal amount of fat on his body. His tummy might have been slightly soft but only because he hadn't toned it up. Over their time together, he had grown sedentary and much more comfortable, allowing his body to change naturally. He had gotten soft, especially around the middle, and he considered himself to be chubby. Knowing that Adam was even bigger than him, he guessed the puppy was nearly ten pounds heavier. And given how thin he had been when they had met -- hell, how thin he had been just _a year and a half ago_ \-- Nigel figured Adam had to have put on close to fifty pounds.

Nigel reached out and touched the skin of Adam’s exposed belly. He lightly danced his fingers beneath the shirt hem, tickling the soft flesh.

Adam chewed his lip and folded his arms over his broadening chest.

“So,” Nigel whispered. He gently pinched the roll over Adam’s jeans between his thumb and forefinger. “What did you need me to get?”


	2. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam enjoys a lazy day while Nigel is at work.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Adam had lounged around the apartment for the entire day. Nigel had gone into work for a few hours, and Adam had been content to relax on the couch in his pajamas – well, Nigel’s pajama pants, but his own shirt – watching television, and eating ice cream from the container with a large, metal stirring spoon. He had been staring at the tv screen, listening intently to a show about black holes, when he heard a _scrape_.

Adam looked down into the container of ice cream and realized it was empty. He blushed even though he was the only one there. Even though he was the only one who knew he had sat on the couch all day, eating half a pint of ice cream. He took note of the discomfort in his tummy, realizing for the first time how full he felt.

He dropped the spoon in the empty container and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table. As he did so, he felt the elastic in his – Nigel’s – pants strain against his midsection. He leaned back and put a hand to his belly. It was full and round but still felt soft. Thick and soft. He looked down and frowned at the way his stomach curved outward. He tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt. He didn’t know what Nigel was talking about, insisting that his shirts no longer fit him. In the sitting position, it completely covered his stomach. So what if a little bit of his tummy was exposed when he was standing? He could still get the shirt on. And it wasn’t like _that much_ of his tummy showed.

Besides, he had only switched to Nigel’s pants because they were more comfortable. It wasn’t because he couldn’t get his own on. His had just grown a little bit snug from the winter weight he had gained. Nigel’s were cozy and allowed more breathing room. He was sure he could get his own pants on again if he wanted to. He glanced at the empty ice cream container on the coffee table.

_Unless he had put on more weight._

Adam shook his head, chasing away the thought. He couldn’t have gained more weight. It had only been a few months. But when he thought about it, Nigel’s jeans had felt a little bit tight recently. He had even admitted to Nigel a week earlier that the latter’s jeans felt a bit snug on him. But it was no matter. Nigel had gone up a few sizes as well, and Adam could just borrow one of his larger pairs of pants if he got too uncomfortable. At least until his winter weight disappeared.

And it always did. At least, most of it. Adam always grew more active in the springtime, so he wasn’t worried about it. He’d be back in his own jeans in no time.

Adam shifted on the couch, bringing his feet up to sit cross-legged. When he got comfortable, he noticed the way his belly settled in front of him, lightly brushing the tops of his thighs.

Adam frowned. _That can’t be._

He shifted again, but he could still feel the bottom of his belly against his thighs. He lifted his shirt to reveal the pale tummy that pooched out in front of him. He lifted his belly a little and grabbed a hold of the waistband of his pajama pants. He tugged it upward until it was wrapped around the thickest part of his stomach. He smiled, pleased with the way the elastic held his stomach in just enough to keep it from brushing his thighs. He pulled his shirt down and got comfortable on the couch.

The front door swung open a few minutes later, and Nigel walked in.

“Hey, darling.”

“Hi,” Adam chirped. He thought about jumping up to greet him, but he was comfortable. And he knew Nigel would come to him if Adam didn’t get up.

He was right. Nigel took his jacket off and slung it over the back of the recliner. Then, he walked over and leaned down, puckering his lips. Adam smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

“How was your day?” Adam asked.

“Good. Work went fast. How are you?” Nigel looked him up and down and then his eyes darted around the room, taking in the television and the – _oh no!_ – empty ice cream container. He had meant to throw that away before Nigel got home.

Adam blushed. “I decided to have a bit of a lazy day.”

Nigel chuckled. “I see that.” He pointed at the ice cream container and then looked at Adam. “Wasn’t that half full?”

Adam’s cheeks burned hotter and he nodded.

Nigel grinned. He plopped down beside Adam on the couch and immediately turned towards him. He reached out and placed his hand against Adam’s tummy before the latter could stop him. Adam sucked his belly in a little, but it was too late.

Nigel’s brow furrowed and his features contorted oddly. He grabbed the hem of Adam’s shirt and pulled it up.

“Nigel,” Adam whined. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tried to pull it down, but Nigel swatted his hands aside.

When the shirt was up, revealing Adam’s thick belly, Nigel smirked. “Why are you wearing these pants like an old man?”

“What?” Adam blushed. “I don’t know what that means.”

“They’re really high.”

Adam looked away from Nigel’s face but found his gaze on his own belly instead. He didn’t want to tell Nigel the truth – that he had pulled the pants up to keep his gut from settling on his thighs. His face burned at the thought. But he couldn’t lie. He had never lied to Nigel, and he didn’t want to start. Before Nigel, he had never been good at half-truths, but over their time together, he had learned how to use them on occasion; although, he was never sure he was using them quite right. But he decided to give it a shot. “I thought it would be comfortable.”

“Okay,” Nigel said, dragging out the word. “Whatever works for you.” He let go of Adam’s shirt which slid down only to the top of his rounded belly. Then, he slowly rubbed over Adam’s tummy. “But I must say, this does not look comfortable.”

Adam had had his reasons for re-positioning his pants, but he had to admit: It wasn’t as comfortable as he had expected. Yes, it had kept his belly from touching his lap, but the waistband was now cinching his stomach. He was used to wearing his pants much lower, and the odd positioning felt a little uncomfortable.

“Yes, I think you’re right,” he finally said.

“What?”

“They’re not that comfortable.”

“Well, let me fix that.” Nigel pulled Adam’s waistband down. It snapped off his belly, and the thick roll that had been held in moments earlier suddenly pooched outward.

Adam gasped, a little embarrassed at the immediate size difference. He sucked in his stomach.

“Oh, stop that,” Nigel said with a grin. He rubbed the roll that hung over Adam’s pants. “Let it out.”

Adam relaxed his muscles, and his belly expanded forward. Nigel shifted on the couch and then used both hands to grip the soft flesh. He lifted slightly, and Adam thought he was going to do that dropping thing he had pulled several nights before – and several nights since. Adam hated that. He hated the way his stomach would suddenly feel heavy when Nigel let go. He hated the way it bounced and jiggled. He hated the way it reminded him of how much weight he had gained. But Nigel seemed to love it. And Adam could deal with that.

But Nigel didn’t let go. Instead, he lifted the extra weight up, providing Adam with a bit of relief. Nigel squeezed the flesh, and then slowly lowered his tummy. Nigel gently patted Adam’s belly on either side of his navel.

“So, you ate all of that ice cream. Did you eat anything else today?”

Adam nodded. “Yes.”

“What did you have?” Nigel kept one hand on Adam’s exposed belly while leaning on his other arm against the back of the couch.

“Pancakes.”

“How many?”

Adam lowered his voice and answered, “Six.”

Nigel smiled. “What else?”

“Um, eggs. And bacon.”

“Oh, we’re still on breakfast. Okay.”

Adam flushed. “I guess it was kind of a lot.”

Nigel grinned. “No, not at all. Sounds like how I eat.”

Adam blushed harder. He had always been in awe of how much Nigel could eat. At least, he had been in awe up until the last few months. Or maybe a year and a half, if he were being truly honest. Eating that much for breakfast no longer seemed unnatural to him.

“What else did you eat? I mean, you ate lunch, right?” He glanced at the ice cream container. “Hopefully more than just ice cream.”

Adam frowned. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you hope I ate more than just ice cream?”

“Because you always get a tummy ache when you eat junk and nothing else.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, yes, I ate more than ice cream for lunch.”

“What did you have?”

“I ordered a pizza.”

“And?”

“And some breadsticks,” Adam said, averting his gaze from Nigel’s. Then, he spoke quickly, “But I didn’t eat _that_ much. Just a couple slices and a couple of sticks.”

“And then the ice cream.”

Adam felt his cheeks burning. “Yes.”

Nigel squeezed Adam’s tummy gently. Adam saw the way the flesh spilled between his fingers.

“I love when you eat like me,” Nigel said with a smirk. “It’s fucking hot.”

Adam shook his head and felt his neck grow hot.

“But, hey, I was thinking.”

Adam looked up, eyebrows raised. “About what?”

“I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk this evening.”

“What?” Adam frowned. He nudged Nigel’s hands away and tugged the hem of his shirt down over his belly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

“A walk. In the park.”

Adam folded his arms over his chest. “Why?”

Nigel chuckled but furrowed his brow. “Uh, because it’s nice out. And we haven’t been for a walk in a while.” Then he grinned widely and used both hands to tickle Adam’s sides. “And I doubt you’ve been off this couch all day.”

Adam’s whole body felt hot as he swatted at Nigel’s hands.

Nigel smirked. “I’ll take that blushing as a ‘You’re entirely right, Nigel. I haven’t been off the fucking couch all day.’” Nigel laughed. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Okay,” Adam said gently. He had the sneaking suspicion that Nigel was only suggesting a walk because of the way Adam had spent his day – being lazy and eating far too much – but he kept that thought to himself.

Nigel must have read something in his expression, though, because he added, “Besides, I’ve been working all morning and afternoon. It’s so nice out. I just thought it would be fun. Come on.”

Adam nodded. “I guess that would be all right.”

“Great.” Nigel patted Adam’s thigh and said, “Get dressed. I’m going to go take a piss.”

They both got up from the couch and walked down the hall. Nigel veered off for the bathroom, and Adam went into the bedroom. He removed his pajama pants and folded them, laying them neatly at the foot of the bed. He walked to his dresser and found a pair of boxers, pulling them on. Then he went to Nigel’s dresser and opened the familiar drawer of pants. He thumbed through them until he found the size he was looking for – the size he had been pulling from Nigel’s drawer for months – and plucked out a pair. He closed the drawer and stepped into the jeans, pulling them up over his butt. They felt tight, and he wiggled a little to get them to pull up to his waist – well, a bit lower than his natural waist, in all honesty. Then, he pulled the front together. He had to work at it a little bit – and suck in his stomach – but he finally got them fastened and zipped, ignoring the fact that the zipper would only go up half-way. Zippers sometimes didn’t work properly, he knew.

He glanced in the mirror, noting the way his stomach had expanded outward over his tight waistband. His shirt had ridden up and his lower tummy was visible. He tugged the shirt down, but it wouldn’t stay. Adam sighed and gave up, going to his closet to find a sweater.

The temperatures had risen recently, but it hadn’t yet gotten hot. In fact, most days, it was still very cool. Nigel always ran warm and seemed to think it was hotter than it actually was, but Adam often needed extra layers even when Nigel was sweating. Adam pulled a crimson sweater from the closet and pulled it on over his head. It was one Nigel had bought for him several months earlier when his original sweaters had started to feel snug. Adam walked to the mirror and adjusted the sweater. The fabric pulled tight around his midsection. Adam turned sideways and tugged at the sweater, trying, in vain, to find a way to hide the paunch that expanded outward several inches farther than it used to.

A few moments later, Nigel appeared in the doorway. “About ready?” he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Adam sighed as he stared at his midsection in the mirror. He nodded, abandoning his quest to hide his tummy. He pulled on a pair of socks and shoes and followed Nigel out to the living room. Adam found his jacket on the coat rack by the door, and Nigel grabbed his from the back of the chair. Adam pulled his on. He probably would have zipped it up, but he hadn’t been able to get the two sides of the jacket to meet for several months now. He left it alone, and they both exited the house.


	3. Split Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam & Nigel go for a walk in the park, but the excursion doesn't end as expected.

“See, isn’t this nice?” Nigel grinned once they had reached the park.

Adam smiled. “Yes.” The day was somewhat chilly, but the sun was out and with his extra layers of clothing, it felt perfect.

“I’m starving, though,” Nigel said. “What? Don’t look at me that way. I didn’t eat as much as you did today.”

Adam giggled. “Fine. We’ll get something.”

“We?”

Adam blushed. “ _You_. I meant just you.”

“Right.” Nigel smirked. “Hey, I’m not judging. Eat as much as you want.” His gaze fell, and Adam followed it to the latter’s belly.

Adam’s face burned. He folded his arms over his chest.

“Stop that,” Nigel said. He moved in front of Adam and grabbed both of his arms, pulling them away from his body. Then, Nigel placed his hands against Adam’s tummy. “You are perfect. Your tummy’s perfect. And your eating habits are perfect.” Nigel grinned. “Don’t you dare fucking think differently.”

Adam giggled softly. “Okay,” he whispered.

“That’s more like it.” Nigel massaged his belly gently and then grinned widely. “Let’s go get some food.”

Adam blushed. But then Nigel grabbed his hand and whisked him away. They found a food cart after several minutes and Nigel ordered, pausing briefly to find out what Adam wanted. Nigel dug in his wallet and paid the vendor, and then the two of them carried Nigel’s bottle of soda and foot long hotdog covered in every condiment offered, as well as Adam’s bottle of water and soft pretzel with cheese sauce. They found a bench nearby and sat down, both devouring their food much more quickly than they should have.

“Want to keep walking?” Nigel asked when they had finished. “Or are you too stuffed?” He grinned and then reached over and gently patted Adam’s tummy.

Adam giggled and looked down, surprised at how much bigger his belly looked than it had on the couch. His snug jeans and bloating had forced his belly in the only direction it had left to go – out – and his tight sweater strained against the paunch. He put a hand to it. It felt hard and overstuffed, but he had been lazy all day long.

“I’d like to keep walking.”

Nigel grinned. “Great. Ready to go?”

Adam nodded. He grabbed his trash and got to his feet. His bloated tummy settled over his waistband, and he felt the strain of it. He walked to a nearby trashcan to throw away his garbage but kept his half-full bottle of water. When Nigel had thrown away his trash – at Adam’s insistence – they started on their way once again.

As they walked, Adam’s tummy felt heavy and awkward, as though he were carrying a bowling ball in his shirt. He could see the way it pooched out as they walked, and he wanted to suck it in, but it was much too uncomfortable. Instead, he relaxed his muscles and let it be, hoping he didn’t look too chubby.

He caught Nigel looking at him once in a while, staring down at Adam’s belly. Adam instinctively put a hand to it each time, and Nigel’s pupils would dilate. Finally, Adam decided to take the attention off himself.

He turned to Nigel and placed a hand to the older man’s belly instead. It was also bloated but felt soft. Nigel had gained weight too, and his stomach was the thickest it had been since they had been together. Adam loved it. He squeezed the soft flesh over Nigel’s shirt and massaged gently. Nigel chuckled, his belly jiggling slightly beneath Adam’s palm.

“I love your tummy,” Adam said.

Nigel grinned. “I know you do. Thank you.” Then, he reached out and slowly rubbed around Adam’s belly over his sweater. “And I fucking love yours too.”

Adam blushed. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Nigel chuckled. He stepped closer and then leaned down and kissed Adam on the neck. Adam giggled and shrugged his shoulder as Nigel’s scruff tickled his skin. Nigel put his hands on Adam’s waist and squeezed his sides tightly. Then, he growled and nipped at Adam’s neck.

Adam gasped and dropped his water bottle. “Nigel!”

Nigel laughed.

“We’re in public.” Adam’s face burned.

“Hey, the squirrels do it.”

Adam shook his head and looked down, spotting his water bottle that had rolled a few feet away. He turned around and walked towards it. “I don’t think the squirrels growl and bite each other’s necks.”

“You don’t know.”

“Yes, I do.”

“How? Have you watched every squirrel on the face of the earth for every minute of their lives to see whether or not they growl and bite each other’s necks?”

Adam giggled and bent over to grab his water bottle. “Now you’re just being silly. Of course I haven’t watched every—”

_Rip!_

Adam gasped and stood bolt upright, leaving the bottle on the ground.

“What?” Nigel asked, furrowing his brow.

Adam reached a hand behind himself and gasped again when he felt his boxers beneath the large rip in the seat of his pants. His face burned. His neck burned. His entire body burned.

“Adam, what’s wrong?” Nigel looked worried as he walked towards him.

“I think I ripped my pants,” Adam whispered. But they weren’t his pants. They were Nigel’s. And there was no “thinking” to it. Adam knew it. He had just ripped Nigel’s jeans. He had bent over and split the pants right down the middle.

“Let me see,” Nigel said, stepping around behind Adam.

Adam left the rip alone and used both hands to cover his blushing face.

“Yep,” Nigel said. “That’s definitely a rip.”

“Nigel, I’m sorry!”

Nigel smirked. “For what?”

“These are your pants. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have worn them. I should have—”

“Puppy, please.” Nigel chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Is it bad?” Adam asked, grimacing a little as he braced himself for the answer.

Nigel crooked his mouth to one side and tilted his head back and forth.

Adam frowned. “I don’t know what that means.”

Nigel smiled oddly. Like he was trying not to smile at all. “Yeah, darling. It’s a pretty big rip.”

Adam reached around again, with both hands this time, and tried to cover the rip. “What do I do?”

“Well, you have boxers on, so at least your adorable ass isn’t hanging out.”

“Nigel!”

Nigel chuckled. “Okay, okay. Look, it’s not a big deal. We’ll just walk back to the house and get you some new pants to wear.”

“But my butt is showing.”

“Nah, just your boxers.”

“I can’t walk around like this! There is a giant rip in my pants, Nigel. I split my pants. Your pants!”

“All right, darling. Calm down.” Nigel removed his jacket.

“What are you doing? Are you even listening to me? I can’t walk around like—”

“Adam, relax. I’ve got you covered.” He snorted. “Literally.”

“Nigel!”

Nigel smiled as he wrapped the sleeves of his jacket around Adam’s waist, tying them below Adam’s belly. The main part of the jacket draped over his backside.

Adam exhaled a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Let’s go home.”


	4. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's insecurities cause him to lash out.

The two of them arrived home a short time later. Adam was relieved to be back in the sanctuary of his own home. And he was glad that Nigel had saved him. He was embarrassed enough that he had split his pants in front of Nigel. He didn’t need everyone in the park to know what he had done.

Adam walked into the apartment, set his water bottle – that he had made Nigel pick up instead, for fear of ripping his pants further – on the kitchen counter, and made a bee-line for the bedroom. He walked in, kicked off his shoes, and removed Nigel’s jacket from around his waist, laying it on the bed. He removed his own jacket and set it down too. He turned away from the mirror and peered over his shoulder, gasping when he saw the large rip in the seat of his pants. He estimated that it was at least six inches long. Nigel had said it was bad, but Adam hadn’t quite expected that.

He unfastened the jeans and wiggled out of them, laying them next to Nigel’s jacket. Then, he retrieved his pajama pants from the foot of the bed and pulled them on. He took off his sweater and hung it in the closet, gathered up both jackets and Nigel’s ripped pants, and returned to the living room.

“I don’t think they can be saved,” Adam said.

Nigel was on the couch with a beer in hand. He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, puppy.”

“Should I throw them out?”

Nigel nodded. “Well, I don’t sew, so yeah.”

Adam frowned. “Neither do I.” He sighed and hung their jackets on the coat rack by the door. Then he walked to the kitchen, checked the pockets for belongings, and, finding none, tossed the unsalvageable pants in the trash can. He wandered back to the living room and sat down beside Nigel.

“Did you want to go back out?” Nigel asked, leaning forward to set his beer on the coffee table. He looked Adam up and down. “I didn’t mean we had to come home and stay in for the night.”

“Oh. No, it’s fine. I think I have had enough excitement for the day.”

Nigel smiled and pulled Adam against his side. Adam brought his feet up and curled against Nigel, draping an arm across his tummy. He felt the soft roll beneath Nigel’s shirt and rubbed around it. Nigel’s hand slid down from Adam’s shoulder, coming to a rest on his side. Nigel squeezed and then massaged gently.

“I can’t believe I ripped your pants,” Adam whispered.

Nigel smirked. “Really, Adam, it’s no big deal. I can get new pants.”

“No. I mean, I can’t believe it happened.”

“Oh.” Nigel squeezed his side again. “Well, you did say they were feeling snug.”

“I guess I did.” Adam blushed, ducking his head. Yes, he knew the pants had gotten snug. Yes, he knew he had been having trouble fastening them lately. But he had gotten them on. They were tight, but they still fit. He couldn’t believe he had ripped them. He couldn’t believe they had been _that_ tight. That he had gotten _that_ big. “It must have been the pretzel,” he offered quietly. He shouldn’t have eaten again. That pretzel had caused his stomach to bloat out more than usual, adding undue strain on the pants. He had felt bigger and heavier after that pretzel, and it was what had immediately preceded the pants-splitting.

Nigel snorted. “Yes, love, I’m sure that’s it.”

Adam frowned. “Why did you snort? You do that when you’re being sarcastic. Was that sarcasm?”

“A little bit.”

“A little bit of sarcasm? How was it a little bit?”

Nigel grinned. “Darling, I don’t think that pretzel split the pants. Those jeans had been snug on you for a while.”

“But I had just eaten.” Adam leaned back, looking up at Nigel’s face. “I was bloated.”

Nigel nodded slowly, still smiling. Then, he reached over and placed a hand against Adam’s belly. “I know you were.” He squeezed Adam’s belly, and Adam’s side with his other hand.

“That’s all it was, Nigel.”

Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam on the mouth. “You know I don’t care about the reason, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it doesn’t matter if the pants split because you were bloated or because you’ve just been gaining weight recently. It makes no difference to me.”

Nigel leaned in again, but Adam dodged the kiss and backed away. He furrowed his brow and looked at Nigel.

“What?” Nigel asked.

“Do you think it’s because I’m too fat for the pants?”

“You’re not _too fat_ for anything, Adam.” He squeezed both hands again, getting two handfuls of Adam’s midsection.

Adam gasped. “Is that why you wanted to make me go for a walk?”

Nigel’s smile vanished. “I didn’t want to _make_ you do anything, Adam. I never want to _make_ you do anything.”

“But you said you wanted me to go for a walk because I hadn’t been off the couch all day.”

Nigel shrugged. “I just thought you might want to do something else.”

“Is this because of what I ate today?”

“What?”

“What I ate. The ice cream. The pancakes. I ate too much.”

“So? I eat too much all the damn time.”

Adam frowned.

Nigel chuckled. “Adam, seriously.”

“Seriously, what?” Adam found himself yelling.

Nigel flinched, his expression falling again. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Adam felt his throat start to close, and his eyes began to burn with tears. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and got to his feet.

“Adam,” Nigel said softly. He reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around Adam’s wrist.

Adam jerked it free and then stormed out of the room. He wasn’t sure where he was going at first but ended up in the bedroom. He swung the door closed as he entered and it slammed against the frame. He walked to the bed and flopped himself down on his stomach, sniffling against Nigel’s pillow.

A few minutes later, there was a click and then he felt the bed move. Nigel’s hand was on his back, rubbing slow circles.

“Darling,” Nigel whispered close to his ear. “Talk to me.”

“No,” Adam yelled against the pillow, but it came out muffled and quiet. Adam sniffled. His nerves were on edge, and he felt embarrassed and overwhelmed.

Nigel’s hand continued to rub. “Please, puppy.”

Adam shook his head. “I want to be alone.”

Nigel’s hand stopped moving but remained on Adam’s upper back. “Really?”

Adam nodded into the pillow. Then, he waited for Nigel’s hand to disappear from his back, but it didn’t.

“Adam, I’m not leaving.”

Adam sighed heavily.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong,” Nigel said.

Adam turned his head towards Nigel and yelled, “There is nothing wrong with me!”

Nigel flinched again. “Adam—”

“Go away.”

Nigel’s expression fell and looked odd. He swallowed thickly, but he didn’t leave.

“I said go away!”

“Adam, stop it.”

“No!”

“Adam!” Nigel boomed.

Adam flinched.

Nigel lowered his voice. Gently, he said, “Stop yelling at me, darling.”

Adam huffed.

“Please, just tell me why you’re mad at me.”

Adam started to shake his head, but Nigel continued.

“Look, just tell me why, and if you still want me to go, I will. Okay?”

“You think there’s something wrong with me,” Adam whispered. “You think I’m fat, and you think there’s something wrong with me.”

Nigel’s brow furrowed. “Adam, I don’t think that.”

“You asked what’s wrong with me.”

“Because I want to know why you’re upset.”

“But you said it differently.”

“Adam, I don’t even know what that means. I just asked what’s wrong.”

“You asked,” Adam started. He lowered his voice and repeated Nigel’s question, “‘What the hell is wrong with you?’”

Nigel frowned. “Adam, I just meant what I said. I wondered why you were upset.”

“But you said it like there’s something wrong with me.”

“Isn’t there?”

Adam felt tears sting his eyes.

Nigel furrowed his brow and then his expression changed. His lips parted and his eyes widened slightly. “Oh, God, Adam. That’s not how I meant that.”

“What?”

“You think I meant that I think there’s something wrong with you _as a person_?”

Adam nodded.

“That’s not what I meant at all, love.” He brushed a lock of Adam’s hair away from his forehead. “I swear. I just wanted to know what was upsetting you so much. I’ve never thought there’s something wrong with you as a person, Adam. You’re amazing. I love everything about you.”

“Everything?”

Nigel smiled. “Yes. I promise.”

“Even my belly?”

Nigel’s smile widened. “Oh, God, yes.”

“But…you wanted me to go for a walk.”

“I wanted both of us to go for a walk because it’s a nice day out. I had worked all day and was tired of being inside. And you had just been lazing around the house. I just thought,” he added quickly before Adam could speak, “that you might want to get out of the house. Because _I_ wanted to get out. And I wanted your company. So yeah, I did want you to go for a walk, but not because you’ve gained weight, Adam. I don’t want you to lose any of that.” He moved his hand down and gently rubbed Adam’s side.

Adam smiled and then rolled onto his side, scooting closer to Nigel. He curled up and snuggled against the older man’s chest.

“In fact,” Nigel started. He reached between them and brushed the back of his hand over Adam’s tummy. Then, he brought his hand up and rested it on Adam’s side just above his waistband. “I’d be just as enamored with your body if you gained more weight.”

Adam blushed. “Really?”

Nigel gently squeezed Adam’s side and kissed his forehead. “Abso-fucking-lutely, darling.”


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit Adam's mom while on vacation.

Mrs. Raki walked to the couch and fluffed the pillows that were positioned neatly in the corners. She knew Adam and Nigel didn’t care much about fluffed pillows – in fact, that probably didn’t notice fluffed pillows from flat ones – but she liked to make sure everything was perfect. She enjoyed having a clean house, and Adam’s frequent visits provided her with motivation to keep it that way.

Adam had called a few days earlier. He and Nigel had gotten some time off work and were planning to rent a beach house on Long Island and spend most of their vacation there. Adam said that he wanted to see her too, though, so she had invited the boys to stay at her house for a few nights. Actually, she had invited them to stay as long as they liked, but Adam agreed to three nights.

Mrs. Raki was glad. He rarely stayed more than one night at a time. He – and frequently Nigel as well – would often come up on Saturday, stay that night, and leave Sunday morning or afternoon. So, she was excited to have both boys for three nights.

Adam had called a short while earlier and said they were about an hour away. Mrs. Raki began to prepare dinner, timing it so that it would be finished close to the boys’ arrival. The scent of meatloaf and cheesy potatoes filled the entire first story of the house. She knew the boys would love it. She had even fixed a double batch, expecting each of them to want seconds. And leftovers.

She had noticed the last time they had visited, that they had both filled out significantly. Nigel had always been a little on the pudgy side since she had met him, but Adam had been incredibly thin his entire life. That is, up until several months earlier. She supposed they – Adam especially – had been gaining weight for a while. But it was during their last visit that she really noticed how much bigger Adam looked. But both of the boys seemed happy, so she hadn’t thought too much about it.

While she awaited their arrival, she took a seat on the living room couch. She picked up the book she had left on the end table and opened it. It was a mystery novel by one of the authors who continued to hit the top of the bestseller charts time and time again. She removed the bookmark and began to read.

It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar rumble of a vehicle approaching. She marked her place and closed the book, setting it on the end table again. Then, she got to her feet, grabbed her coat from the hall closet, and went outside to meet the boys.

She walked down the porch steps and across the cobblestone sidewalk to the driveway. Nigel was at the open trunk, and Adam stood close to him with his arms folded across his chest. It was midday and the sun shone brightly, but the temperatures hadn’t risen much since sunrise. It was still rather chilly and Mrs. Raki zipped up her coat as she approached the car.

It was a gray Pontiac GTO her husband had given Adam a few years earlier. Adam had had it serviced several times since Mr. Raki’s passing, but from the sounds it made nowadays, she didn’t think it would last much longer without some major work. Especially on these long trips they made upstate nearly every weekend.

“Hi, sweethearts. You made good time.”

Adam looked up and smiled. He unfolded his arms and walked towards her. She pulled him into a hug, noticing how thick he felt. She squeezed his arms and leaned back, holding him at arm’s length. She looked him up and down, but he wore a coat with at least a sweater underneath. The coat was unzipped and Adam’s middle looked much thicker than it used to. Much thicker than she had grown used to seeing for his entire life. But it was difficult to get a sense of his true size under all of those layers.

“You look well,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks.” He folded his arms again.

She patted his arms and let him go. Nigel had pulled two bags from the trunk and held them in one hand as he closed the lid. He turned towards them and smiled.

“Hey, Mrs. Raki.”

“Hi, Nigel.” She smiled and when he joined them, she pulled him into a hug.

Nigel wore only a button-up shirt and a lightweight jacket that was unzipped, and she could see the way his midsection filled out the shirt. She was glad that her boys never starved while they were in the city.

“Would you like me to help with those?” Mrs. Raki asked, eyeing the bags in Nigel’s hand.

Nigel snorted. “I’ve got ‘em.”

She smiled. “Of course. Well, come on inside. It’s chilly out here today.” She turned and led them back into the house.

She let them know that dinner was nearly finished and to get comfortable as usual. They went upstairs, and she went to the kitchen to check on the food. A few minutes later, the meatloaf and potatoes were finished cooking, and she turned off the timer before it beeped. Nigel and Adam appeared a few moments later, and Mrs. Raki wasn’t surprised. They seemed to have developed a sixth sense about food recently.

They set the table and hauled the dishes into the dining room. Then, they all dug in. Mrs. Raki was more than full after one moderately-sized helping. Adam and Nigel, however, both plowed through seconds, devouring two large helpings apiece. When his plate was clean, Adam leaned back in his chair and moaned. He placed a hand to his stomach, and Mrs. Raki could see how much his belly had grown.

Nigel chuckled, his focus on Adam. “Doing all right there, love?”

Adam’s cheeks turned red, and he gave Nigel a sheepish smile. “Just really full.”

“Want to lie down or walk it off?”

Adam moaned. “Lie down, I think.”

Nigel grinned and nodded. “All right. But after we clean up.”

Mrs. Raki smiled. As they got up and began to clear the dining room table, she thought about Nigel. How sweet he was. How helpful. How genuine. She had always tried to keep an open mind about everything and everyone, but she had to admit – at least secretly to herself – that her initial impression of Nigel had not been a good one. His bold attitude. His smoking. His myriad of odd tattoos she had never learned the meanings behind. His shady past she was sure had involved excess violence. And the most explicit mouth she had overheard when he thought he was out of earshot.

But Adam had liked him. _Loved_ him, in fact. And while she knew her boy could be naïve about some things, she had decided to give Nigel a chance. After all, a lot of wonderful people had tattoos. To judge him on that alone would be ridiculous. He was very forward, but honesty wasn’t a bad thing. His swearing had been kept to a minimum in her presence; he hadn’t exactly _known_ that she could hear him those few times he had sworn like a sailor in the next room. And while she wasn’t fond of his smoking, she couldn’t exactly judge him for that either. She had married a smoker, after all. Sure, he had quit several years after they’d had Adam, but he had smoked like a chimney for the first few years of their marriage. As for Nigel’s past, that’s what bothered her the most. But Nigel had assured her those things were no longer a part of his life, and for all the time Adam and Nigel had been together, it seemed to have held true.

But what had really negated her initial impression of Nigel was the first time she had witnessed him deal with one of Adam’s episodes. It had been on a trip to the farmer’s market, nearly a year after Adam’s father had passed away. It was Adam’s first time back there, and it had proved too much. He had been overwhelmed, and Nigel had talked him down, easily swooping in and comforting Adam, making sure he was okay. That was when Mrs. Raki knew there was more to him than met the eye. That was when she knew he wasn’t just tolerable but that he was actually _good_ for Adam.

She glanced at the boys as they helped her clean up. Nigel dried the dishes and tucked them away in the cabinets Adam told him to put them in. Adam stood in front of the sink, scrubbing the dirty dishes. Mrs. Raki’s eyes traveled down, going wide in surprise when she saw the way her son’s midsection curved outward from his body. He had never had a belly like that before. He had always been so thin, so scrawny. He leaned forward against the counter, his tummy pooching out over the edge of the sink. His head was tilted down as he washed a plate, and she saw the way his chin doubled slightly, a thin crease dividing his actual chin from the small roll of flesh beneath it. She had never been able to get him to fatten up before. But lately, he had gained weight so quickly, and she wondered what had changed.

After the kitchen and dining room were cleaned, Mrs. Raki thanked the boys for their help before they disappeared upstairs. She assumed they would end up taking a nap, and she got comfortable on the couch with her book once again.

***

Adam awoke and fluttered his eyes open. He was on his side, buried beneath the blankets. He yawned and stretched and then glanced over his shoulder. Nigel was gone. Adam rolled to his other side and scooted over until his head rested on Nigel’s pillow. He breathed in deeply, feeling instantly comforted by Nigel’s scent.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was mid-afternoon. He had been asleep for a couple of hours. He nudged the blankets down to his waist and felt a chill. He had taken off his sweater before lying down and his t-shirt had ridden up in his sleep. The lower half of his belly was visible, and he tugged his shirt down to guard against the cool air. The shirt kept trying to ride up, and he finally rested his hand on his belly to keep the shirt in place. His stomach had settled since dinner and he was glad. He had been full. Too full. _Stuffed_. He had wanted to go straight to bed after dinner but had stayed to help clean up at Nigel’s request. When he finally removed his sweater and pants and crawled into bed, he had felt miserable. Nigel had lain behind him with an arm snaked around Adam’s waist, rubbing gently at the latter’s bloated tummy. Adam had fallen asleep that way and was glad that his stomach felt better after his nap.

After a few minutes, Adam thought he ought to get up. He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and stretched, and his shirt rode up. When he lowered his arms, the shirt remained in place, leaving his entire belly on display. He tugged it down as far as it would go and then stumbled to the door. He left the bedroom and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. When he had finished, he turned off the light and was about to go back to the bedroom to get dressed when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced that way.

“Hey, sweetheart,” his mom said. She was exiting her bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her. “How was your nap?”

Adam smiled. “It was good.”

“Feel better?” she asked, slowly approaching him.

“Yes, I do. Much better. I was just going to go get dressed.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute first?” she asked, her voice softer than before.

“Oh.” Adam’s eyes darted around. He didn’t know what she wanted to talk about, but her tone was different, and that made him uncomfortable. “Okay.”

“I was just wondering how you’re doing,” she said.

Adam furrowed his brow. “I’m good.”

“Yeah? I hope so. I mean, I can see you’ve been eating well lately.” Her eyes fell to his midsection.

Adam’s cheeks immediately felt hot. He tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, having completely forgotten that the bottom of his belly was visible below the shirt.

“It’s okay, honey. I’m glad you’re eating well. It’s a good thing.”

Adam held the shirt down, and the fabric stretched taut over his belly. He sucked it in. He felt awkward doing it, but it was the only way he could keep his belly hidden.

“I’m just a little concerned.”

“A-about what?” His throat felt like it was constricting.

“About you.”

“Why are you concerned about me?” he choked out.

“You’ve always been so skinny, Adam. And it’s okay not to be skinny. I’m not concerned about your weight gain. I’m more concerned with the reason.”

“I don’t know what that means,” he whispered.

“I just want to make sure that you’re okay. That you’re healthy. I’d hate to think that you’re gaining weight because you’re sick or stressed or upset or something else like that.”

“Oh,” Adam uttered. “I-I’m fine.”

Her brow furrowed, creating deep lines between her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re not sick, right?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Have you been stressed or upset?”

“No.”

“Okay. It’s just that you’ve gained weight rather quickly.”

Adam’s face burned. He wanted nothing more than to run into the bedroom, close the door behind him, and not come out until it was time to leave for Long Island in a few days.

“Sweetheart, I know you’re uncomfortable. But I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

“I am,” Adam insisted.

“So, your weight gain isn’t because of anything negative, then?”

“No,” Adam whispered. “I’ve just been eating more lately, I guess.” The heat in his face spread to his neck.

His mom watched him silently for what seemed like hours, but then she smiled and said, “Are you happy?”

Adam frowned. “Right now?” he asked. He was far from happy at the moment. He was embarrassed and uncomfortable and wanted to run away.

“I mean in general. With life. With your work. And Nigel.”

“Oh.” Adam nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” She stepped closer and pulled Adam into a hug.

Adam kept his arms down, holding his shirt in place. His mom hugged him for a few seconds and then let him go.

“I meant what I said,” she offered gently.

“What did you say?”

“That it’s okay not to be skinny. It’s good, in fact.”

Adam averted his eyes but nodded.

“And if it’s because you’re happy and comfortable, then that’s even better.”

“Okay,” Adam whispered.

“All right, sweetheart. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I needed to know that you’re okay.”

Adam nodded, not sure what else to say. And not sure he could form words any longer.

“Go get dressed, Adam. I’ll see you downstairs.”

Having been released from the obligation of the conversation, Adam darted to the bedroom door. He slipped inside and closed it behind him, leaning against it and letting his stomach relax. He looked down at himself, seeing the way his belly pooched outward, giving the appearance of a soft, round ball beneath his shirt. The hem cut him across the middle of his stomach, his fleshy lower belly curving out over the waistband of his boxers.

There was a _click_ moments later and then pressure against his back.

“Adam?” Nigel asked.

Adam pushed off the door and moved away. “Come in.”

Nigel opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked at Adam and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You look upset, darling.

“I’m fine.”

Nigel slowly closed the gap between them. He placed his hands on Adam’s sides. “What’s wrong, puppy?”

“Nothing,” Adam said with a huff.

Nigel tilted his head, staring at Adam, giving him that look that made Adam want to spill his secrets.

Adam sighed. “My mom thinks I’ve gained weight.”

Nigel smirked.

“Stop that. I know I have. I just…she asked me why.”

“Why what? Why you’ve gained weight?”

Adam nodded.

“Well, that’s easy.”

Adam lifted his eyebrows. “It is?”

Nigel grinned. “Because you know how much I love it.”

Adam shook his head. “That’s not why.”

Nigel chuckled. He gently squeezed Adam’s sides and leaned down, brushing his lips against Adam’s.

Adam kissed back and then broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nigel and resting his head on the older man’s shoulder.

Nigel’s hands slid to Adam’s back, rubbing gently. “What’s wrong, puppy? Did she say something to upset you?”

“Not really. She just wanted to know why and wanted to make sure I wasn’t sick or anything.”

“That’s a mother’s job,” Nigel said. “Well, normal mothers anyway. Mothers who weren’t _my_ mother.”

“I know,” Adam muttered. “I just don’t like talking about it.”

“But she didn’t…say anything?”

“Yes, she said stuff. I told you what she said.”

“I mean, she didn’t…”

“She didn’t what?” Adam prodded when Nigel didn’t finish.

“She didn’t say anything about you needing to lose weight, did she?”

Adam pulled back and looked up at Nigel. He frowned deeply. “No. Why? Do you think I need to?” His voice came out higher pitched than intended.

“Of course not. You know better. I just wanted to make sure she didn’t say something like that.”

“She didn’t. She said it’s okay not to be skinny and that she just wanted to be sure I hadn’t gained weight because I’m sick or stressed.”

“Okay, good.” Nigel pulled him close and rubbed his back again. “See? I told you it’s okay.”

“I know,” Adam whispered. “I just like it better when it’s you.”

Nigel chuckled. “When I’m the one who has gained weight?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you know I have.”

“I know. But I prefer you to be the _only one_ who has gained weight.”

Nigel laughed again and then slid his hands down to Adam’s butt. “Yes, well.” He squeezed firmly. “I don’t.”


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys overindulge while on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter posted. My baby kitty had some issues that resulted in several vet visits. But he seems to be doing a lot better now. :) So, let the chapters continue!

Adam had been a little embarrassed the first day at home after being confronted by his mother regarding his weight. But he seemed to have gotten over it rather quickly, falling into a routine during their stay which included lounging around the house, eating to his heart’s – or, rather, his stomach’s – content, and going for walks at Nigel’s request.

Nigel took note of that change, the way Adam seemed complacent to lounge around the house when he used to be the one to urge Nigel to go for walks around the neighborhood. Nigel didn’t mind. He liked what Adam’s recent laziness had done for his body. But Nigel was a little surprised when Adam didn’t race ahead of him on the hill that led up to Adam’s favorite spot beneath the stars. He kept stride with Nigel, even falling a pace or two behind, and he sounded the slightest bit winded once they had reached the top. Nigel supposed it wasn’t that surprising that Adam hadn’t gotten used to the extra weight he was carrying. He had put it on quickly, and Nigel knew it would take him a little time to acclimate to it.

Adam’s mother made large breakfasts, filling lunches, and heavy dinners each night, plus fattening desserts that Adam and Nigel were more than happy to devour. They didn’t have to worry about starving. In fact, they had eaten so much each meal that neither was exactly _hungry_ when the next meal rolled around. But the food smelled amazing and looked terrific, and they weren’t about to pass up on wonderful, home-cooked meals. Their daily walks weren’t enough to counteract the sheer amount of food they put away, and by the end of each night, they would both waddle upstairs to the bedroom to sleep off the excess bloating they had started to get used to.

“I’m glad you talked me into wearing these,” Adam said on the morning they were to leave for Long Island. He held his sweater up slightly with one hand and hooked the thumb of his other in the elastic waistband of the track pants he had borrowed from Nigel. The latter had convinced Adam to pack only pants with an elastic waistband for the trip, for comfort purposes. Adam let go of the waistband then, and the chub around his waist jiggled slightly as the band snapped into place.

Nigel chuckled, tugging his own pants up to his waist. “I’m glad they’re working out for you.” He sucked his stomach in and fastened the jeans.

“They are much more comfortable than your jeans.” His face turned red and he whispered, “And I don’t have to worry about them ripping.”

Nigel grinned. “Well, you don’t have to worry about you ripping them.” He reached down and grabbed two handfuls of his own bare belly that spilled out over his waistband. “But I might.”

Adam’s eyes went wide and his pupils dilated as he stared at Nigel’s belly. He chewed his lip and stepped forward, slowly reaching out a hand. Nigel chuckled and then a moment later, Adam gripped the soft flesh on Nigel’s gut.

When Adam let go moments later, Nigel grinned and walked around behind his puppy. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and rested both palms against his sweater-covered tummy. It didn’t pooch out quite as much as when he wore jeans, but he still had a very evident paunch. Nigel patted gently and then rubbed around Adam’s belly. Adam let out a soft moan and leaned back. Nigel planted his feet, supporting the much sturdier Adam. He nuzzled the younger man’s neck, planting gentle kisses on his skin.

They finished getting ready a short time later, packed their belongings, and said goodbye to Adam’s mother. The drive to Long Island took a few hours and by the time they reached the beach house they had rented, the front of the car was littered with empty packages of the snacks they had eaten on the road.

The house was two stories and expansive. The rooms were so large that Nigel wasn’t sure what he would do with that much space if he were to ever live in a place that large. But he quickly got used to it, and he and Adam spent the next week and a half getting comfortable and enjoying their own little private getaway.

“I love this house,” Adam said one evening after a shower. He bounced down the stairs in a pair of track pants and a button-down, short-sleeved shirt, both of which belonged to Nigel.

Nigel had always expected his clothing to fit loosely on Adam, but as he stared at the way the button placket curved out away from Adam’s body, Nigel remembered just how much weight his puppy had gained. Still, Nigel’s shirt fit him better than Adam’s own t-shirts or sweaters had started to.

“You look hot,” Nigel said.

“What?” Adam asked as he neared, running a white towel over his damp hair.

“You look beautiful,” Nigel said, editing in a way he thought Adam would appreciate. “And this isn’t a house. It’s a fucking _mansion_.”

Adam looked around the two-story living room with its ornate rugs and marble-accented fireplace. “I suppose you’re right.” Adam walked to the couch Nigel was on and plopped down beside him. He looked at Nigel and smiled. “And thank you.”

Nigel grinned. “You’re welcome. Are you hungry?”

Adam nodded. He folded the towel he had used to dry his hair and laid it on the floor beside the couch.

“Good. I’m fucking starving.”

“Are we going out or staying in?”

“Which would you prefer?”

Adam fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. “I think I’d like to stay in.”

Nigel grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

They decided to order delivery from a Chinese restaurant nearby. It was just over a half hour later when the food arrived. They had ordered enough for six people to eat very well, trying to justify it away by claiming they’d have leftovers for a few days while on the island. But then they began to eat.

Adam retrieved plates from the kitchen and returned to the living room couch. They both loaded up their plates, and Nigel caught sight of Adam’s which held at least twice as much as what the man used to eat. Nigel looked at his own plate, which was just as full, and chuckled.

“When did you start eating so much?”

Nigel expected Adam to turn red, but instead, he giggled. He rolled his shoulders back and arched his back a bit. His belly pooched out. He patted it gently and said, “Probably about the time I started getting this.”

Nigel laughed. He reached over gently pinched Adam’s side. “I love it.”

“Thanks.” Adam smiled and resumed his normal posture, his gut becoming slightly less evident.

“You know,” Nigel started, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice. “I’m not sure you _can_ eat all of that.”

Adam looked at him. “Of course I can.”

Nigel smirked. “Prove it.”

Adam nodded. “I will.”

Nigel tried not to let his smile grow too big. He dug into his own food as Adam went to work on his plateful. Nigel kept an eye on Adam’s progress, noting the way he had no problem keeping pace with Nigel. They finished at the same time and Nigel chuckled.

“Okay, so I was wrong.”

Adam grinned and nodded. He sat back on the couch and put a hand against his paunch.

“However,” Nigel began. He forked some more kung pao chicken onto his plate. “I _know_ you can’t eat as much as _I_ can.”

Adam giggled. “I bet I can.”

Nigel chuckled.

Adam sat forward again, letting out a small moan.

Nigel reached over and gently rubbed Adam’s round belly. “You don’t have to.”

“Do you not want me to?”

Nigel smiled. “I want you to do what you want to do.”

“I’m on vacation,” Adam said. “So, it doesn’t count right?”

Nigel chuckled. “Right. You get a free pass.” He opted not to point out that any weight Adam gained wouldn’t magically disappear once they got back home. He didn’t want to deter Adam from indulging as much as he liked.

“I probably shouldn’t,” Adam started. He chewed his lip as he stared down at the take-out boxes on the coffee table. Then, he smiled and reached into a box, fishing out an egg roll.

Nigel chuckled. “That’s my boy.”

Adam giggled. When they finished dinner another large helping later, Adam groaned and sat back awkwardly on the couch. His belly settled heavily, looking big and round and plush.

Nigel knew his own gut didn’t look much different. He turned on the couch to face Adam. He reached over and gently rubbed around the dome of Adam’s tummy.

“Get enough to eat?”

Adam smiled and nodded. “Although,” he whispered.

When he didn’t continue, Nigel asked, “Although, what?”

“I’d kind of like dessert,” he whispered.

Nigel lifted an eyebrow. “ _Dessert_ dessert or… _me_ dessert?” Adam’s brow furrowed and Nigel knew the answer. He chuckled. “Okay, well there’s a bakery nearby that delivers too.”

Adam beamed. “I think there was a menu in the kitchen. I’ll just…” He sat forward, groaning softly. He pushed off the couch and stood up. He put a hand to his stomach and walked towards the kitchen. Nigel watched him as he walked away, noticing the slight waddle to his puppy’s gait. The front of Nigel’s pants suddenly felt tight.

When Adam returned with the bakery menu, he handed it to Nigel. “I think I’d like a brownie sundae. What do you want?” He sat down heavily beside Nigel and then lay down with his head in Nigel’s lap.

Nigel sat back, browsing the menu while he absently rubbed at Adam’s bloated belly with one hand. Adam moaned softly and closed his eyes.

Nigel decided on a piece of apple pie. But as he waited for someone to answer after dialing the number to the bakery, he decided to just order an entire pie instead. _Leftovers_ , he thought.

The two of them relaxed on the couch until the desserts arrived. Nigel answered the door while Adam rested on the couch. Nigel thought he felt himself waddling a little bit as well and wondered how obvious it was. He glanced over his shoulder, but Adam was still lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

Nigel paid the delivery man and returned to the couch. “Hey, darling. Dessert’s here.”

Adam opened his eyes. He was on his side with his hand resting on his stomach. The shirt draped over his belly, making his thick profile very evident.

“Feel like eating again?” Nigel asked with a chuckle.

Adam smiled and nodded. He sat up and scooted over to make room for Nigel. “Dinner has kind of settled.”

“Good.” Nigel fished out the desserts, finding two plastic utensils inside the bag. He handed one to Adam who immediately popped the lid off his sundae and started eating. Nigel sat down beside Adam and pulled the entire pie box onto his lap. He flipped the lid up and began to eat directly from the box.

Adam looked at him, cheeks bulging with brownie. When he had swallowed, he asked, “Aren’t you going to get a plate?”

Nigel smirked. “Nope.”

Adam giggled. “Are you going to eat the whole thing?”

“Probably not. But I bet I can eat more than you.”

Adam smiled. “I don’t know. I have a lot of eating endurance now.”

Nigel chuckled. “Yes, you do.”

“And a bit of tummy to prove it.”

Nigel grinned. He looked at Adam and then let his gaze fall to the puppy’s belly. “Yes.” He put the fork down and reached over, gently rubbing around Adam’s belly. “You do.”

Adam’s cheeks turned red, but he smiled.

“And it’s gorgeous,” Nigel added.

“Thanks.”

Nigel nodded. Then, he leaned in and kissed Adam’s cheek. He had a good feeling about Adam’s reaction. He finally seemed to be starting to embrace his body’s changes. Nigel couldn’t have been happier about that.

The remainder of the vacation was spent in similar fashion. The temperatures outside were still chilly and the wind off the sea made things even cooler, but that didn’t stop the two of them from spending time on the beach. They kept their clothes on and stayed out of the water for the most part, but they sat in the sand, snuggling and talking. Nigel had to admit that the location was lovely, and he knew he could get used to the view.

There was a pier down the beach and they took to trekking through the sand most days as they walked to the pier that jutted out into the ocean. And each evening, they’d make sure to sit outside and watch the sunset over the water, painting the sky all kinds of gorgeous colors as the sun melted into the horizon. They’d sit outside as the temperatures dropped and watch the stars come out until Adam complained of being cold. Then, they’d head back into the house where they’d warm up in front of the fireplace as they snuggled on the couch, waiting for dinner to be delivered.

Most nights, they ordered dessert from the same bakery down the street and spent time after dinner hand-feeding cakes and cookies and squares of fudge to one another until they were both too full to move. They’d continue cuddling in front of the fire until the bloating wore off. Then, they’d re-locate to the king-sized bed in the master bedroom upstairs and entwine themselves – some nights fucking, some nights cuddling – for an hour or so before falling asleep.

When the two of them returned home Sunday evening, they were content to stay in and order Chinese food. In keeping with the mood of their trip, they relaxed on the couch in front of the television and cuddled after dinner. Nigel threw back a couple of beers, and Adam curled up against his side. Adam fell asleep a short time later, and when Nigel felt his own eyelids drooping, he woke the puppy and they both went to bed.

As their vacation came to a close, Nigel lay in bed, thinking it over. He hadn’t wanted to leave the beach house. He loved the city, the lights, the noise, the hustle and bustle, but he could see himself settling down in a place like Long Island. He didn’t need the huge fucking house. He just needed Adam and an amazing view.

The idea of settling down sent his stomach into flip-flops. He wasn’t ready for that yet, but his thoughts had wandered there more and more recently. And the romantic getaway hadn’t helped to keep it off his mind. Just a few years earlier, he would have kicked his own ass for thinking such things, but he had long since forgotten what that aversion felt like.

Life with Adam had seen to that.


	7. Too Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam realizes the shocking truth.

Nigel awoke early, as usual, but what was _unusual_ was that he was alone in bed. Adam rarely ever got up before him, and Nigel immediately grew concerned. He pulled himself out of bed and left the room.

“Adam?” he called. He peered down the hallway to the front of the house but saw no signs of movement. He started that way.

“Yes?” Adam’s voice came a moment later.

Nigel spun on his heels and turned towards the direction of the voice, ending up at the door to the bathroom. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You’re up early. I was worried.”

Adam’s giggle was soft from the other side of the door. “I can get up early too, you know.”

Nigel snorted. “Since when?”

There was a _click_ and then the bathroom door opened. Adam stood in the doorway and smiled up at him. “Since always.”

“Always? You never get up early.”

“Not never. I have to get up for work five days a week. That’s early.”

“But you don’t have to get up for another hour.”

Adam shrugged. “I just woke up and was wide awake. I fell asleep early last night, remember?”

“True.” Nigel thought back to the previous night when Adam had fallen asleep against his side on the couch. He remembered it hadn’t even been nine o’clock yet. “Relaxing vacations really take it out of us, huh?”

Adam giggled again. “I had a lot of fun.”

Nigel smiled and pulled him into a hug. “So did I, puppy.”

When they parted, Adam disappeared into the bedroom and Nigel went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, but once he was out, he realized he hadn’t brought any of his clothes with him, since he had jumped up so fast to make sure Adam was okay. He used a towel to dry off and then remembered to sop up the puddle he had left on the floor before he tossed the wet towel into the hamper. He left the bathroom naked and got halfway across the hall before he stopped abruptly. He turned back, flicked off the bathroom light and continued to the bedroom. When he entered, Adam’s eyes snapped up from where he stood at the end of the bed, and he stared at Nigel’s midsection.

Nigel chuckled. “Is that a good stare or…?”

Adam nodded as his cheeks turned pink. “You look great,” he whispered.

Nigel smiled. “Thank you.” He knew how much thicker his body had gotten since they had started their relationship, but Adam had never stopped complimenting him. In fact, he seemed to have offered _more_ compliments since Nigel had filled out. As long as Adam liked his body, Nigel would be content with it. He walked to his dresser and found a pair of boxers. As he pulled them on, he eyed Adam who hadn’t moved since Nigel entered the room.

Nigel grinned. “See something you like?”

Adam flushed but smiled. “Yes, of course.”

Nigel chuckled. “Well, good.”

Adam giggled and then finally looked away. He wore a pair of boxers and had a t-shirt on that somehow looked tighter than ever, the fabric pulling so tightly around his midsection that it almost appeared see-through. His little tummy roll pooched out below the hem. He picked up a pair of jeans that lay next to a sweater on the end of the bed. He stepped into them and pulled them up to his butt. He wiggled until he could work the denim up over his round ass. He moved his hands to the front and tried to fasten the jeans but couldn’t get the sides to meet. He sucked his belly in, the paunch shrinking a bit as he did so. He tried again, but the button wouldn’t close. He sucked his belly in more and tried a third time, fighting the fastening to close. He groaned as he struggled but it was no use. He breathed heavily and let his stomach out, forcing the V of the jeans to widen significantly as his belly spilled out through the opening.

He looked up at Nigel and frowned. “I can’t get them closed.”

“Why don’t you wear mine?”

Adam blushed. “These _are_ yours.”

“Oh. The ones you’ve been wearing?”

Adam nodded. “The same size, yes. Did they shrink in the laundry?”

Nigel smiled but refrained from chuckling. “I don’t think so, love.”

Adam grabbed the front of the jeans again and tried, in vain, to fasten them a fourth time. “Why won’t they close?”

Nigel walked to him and placed his hands on Adam’s soft sides. The shirt had ridden up a little more and Nigel gripped the flesh tightly. “Well, we did splurge quite a bit these past couple of weeks while on vacation.”

Adam gasped. He looked up at Nigel, eyes wide. “Have I gained more weight?”

Nigel smiled. “Maybe a little. We did eat a lot, you and I.” He removed one hand from Adam’s side and placed it on his own belly. “I’m feeling a little wobblier today.”

Adam smiled and lowered his eyes. He reached out and put a hand to Nigel’s tummy, squeezing gently. “You look perfect.”

Nigel grinned. “Thanks, puppy. So do you.”

“Thanks. May I borrow a larger size?”

Nigel parted his lips but said nothing. He still hadn’t told Adam that he had already been wearing Nigel’s largest size of pants. He had held off, not seeing any reason to tell him before, when Adam could still fit into them. But now, the puppy had put on more weight and the pants no longer fit.

“My love,” Nigel started. He kept one hand on Adam’s love handle and reached up with the other, caressing Adam’s cheek. “These _are_ my largest size.”

“What?” Adam asked, frowning deeply. “No, they’re not. What about the ones you’ve been wearing?”

“They’re the same size as the ones you’ve been wearing.”

Adam shook his head. “That…”

“It’s all right, darling. We’ll go shopping tonight.”

“No. No, that’s not right.”

“What’s not right?”

“If we’re wearing the same size, and…and I can’t get them on…” Adam’s faced turned red as the realization struck him. The realization Nigel had come to a few weeks earlier. Adam was larger than Nigel, and the former was finally realizing it.

“It’s all right, love,” Nigel soothed. He brushed his thumb over Adam’s cheekbone.

“No. They have to fit. I haven’t gained _that_ much weight.”

“Adam, it’s okay. You know I love your body.”

Adam shook his head. Nigel was about to reassure him, but Adam slipped away.

“Adam.”

Adam walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. His belly settled heavily in front of him. Then, he flopped back on the bed and lay down. “Help me,” he insisted.

Nigel kept his smile at bay. “Adam, this isn’t necess—”

“Help me!” Adam’s belly hilled between his hips. He grabbed the sides of the pants and tried to work them closed. He groaned again as he struggled. Then, he let go and panted.

“Adam, you don’t have to fit into these jeans.”

“I can still get them on, I know it. I’m just a little bloated from the vacation, that’s all.”

Nigel shook his head at Adam’s denial.

“Please, Nigel. Help me.”

Nigel sighed and walked to the edge of the bed. He knelt on the bed, straddling Adam’s thighs. “Suck it in, darling.” When Adam’s belly shrank, Nigel pulled the sides of the pants. His fingers dug into Adam’s fleshy belly, but he couldn’t get the sides to meet either. “A little more, love. That’s it. Keep going. A little more. _A little more_.” There were easily still two inches of tummy showing between the sides of the pants. Suddenly, Adam’s belly ballooned out and he panted.

“I can’t suck it in any more than that.”

Nigel let go of the pants and rubbed around Adam’s rounded belly. “It’s okay.”

“Were they almost on?”

Nigel leaned down and pressed his lips to Adam’s soft tummy.

“Nigel?”

Nigel hummed and then nipped at Adam’s skin.

Adam yelped. His fingers were in Nigel’s hair a moment later. “N-Nigel. Were they almost closed?”

“Sorry, love,” he whispered. He kissed below Adam’s navel and looked up at his face.

Adam frowned. “What am I going to do? I don’t have any pants to wear to work.”

“Can you wear my track pants?”

Adam blushed. “To _work?_ ”

Nigel shrugged. “Just for today. We’ll go shopping after you get off work.”

“I-I guess so.”

Nigel moved aside, sitting on the bed next to Adam. The latter sat up, his soft belly forming a round paunch in front of him and his love handles spilling out beneath his shirt. Nigel noted the way Adam’s tummy brushed the tops of his thighs. He reached over and rubbed around the fullest part.

Adam sighed.

“It’s all right, love,” Nigel said gently.

Adam glanced down at his own belly. “Maybe I’ll lose a little bit this spring.” He looked up at Nigel, eyes wide and hopeful. “I usually do.”

Nigel smiled. “You don’t need to lose weight, darling.”

Adam looked down at his belly again. He put his hands to it and frowned. “I’ve gotten fat.”

“You look fucking beautiful, Adam.” Nigel leaned close and kissed Adam’s cheek.

Adam offered a small smile.

“Look, we’ll just get you some new pants, and you’ll be much more comfortable. I promise.”

Adam nodded. “I hope so.”

Nigel smiled. “You will be.”

“I still might want to lose weight, though.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But I might want to.”

Nigel refrained from sighing. “You are perfect.” He rubbed around Adam’s belly, loving how soft it felt. “But that is up to you.” He kissed Adam’s cheek again, then brushed his lips down to his jaw.

“Maybe we could start going for walks more regularly.”

Nigel hummed, kissing below Adam’s jaw. He nipped at the skin and then sucked lightly.

Adam moaned. “Did you hear me?” he whispered.

“Mmhmm.” Nigel continued to kiss Adam and squeezed the hand that was still on his belly, getting a handful of the plush flesh.

“Nigel?” Adam breathed.

“Hmm?” He kissed down the side of Adam’s neck, and gently pinched at the softness below Adam’s navel.

Adam let out a quiet moan. “I…I…”

Nigel slid his hand over Adam’s paunch, up to his chest. He gently pushed, and Adam immediately lay back on the bed.

Nigel grabbed a hold of the waistband of Adam’s jeans and tugged them down. Adam lifted his butt and wiggled a little until the pants were free. Nigel pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them on the floor. Then, he moved to straddle Adam’s thighs again.

Adam reached up and grabbed a handful of Nigel’s belly. Nigel grinned and bent down , kissing Adam on the mouth and then trailing kisses down his chin and neck. He rubbed Adam’s soft tummy and then grabbed the hem of his shirt, working it up over his head and tossing it on the floor. Then, Nigel kissed down to Adam’s collar bone, where he sucked lightly. Adam’s hands moved to Nigel’s sides and he squeezed, holding on tightly to Nigel’s love handles.

Nigel kissed down Adam’s chest. It had filled out but still appeared relatively lean compared to the rest of his torso. As he brushed his lips across Adam’s skin, he wove his fingers through the minimal amount of hair on the puppy’s chest, slowly continuing downward. Adam’s hands slid up from Nigel’s sides and around to his back. He scratched lightly across Nigel’s shoulder blades as the latter kissed down to the dome of Adam’s belly.

Nigel nipped lightly above Adam’s navel. Adam gasped quietly and slid his hands up Nigel’s shoulders and neck, weaving his fingers into Nigel’s hair. Nigel pulled back slightly and used both hands to slowly rub around the entirety of Adam’s belly, feeling the plush layer of fat beneath his palms. His tummy was soft and plump, and Nigel loved how doughy it felt.

The elastic of Adam’s boxer shorts held his waist tightly, a fleshy roll forming over the band from one love handle to the other. Nigel gently pinched the pudge in front, beneath Adam’s navel. Then he bent down and kissed the plush roll. He nipped at it gently, smiling when Adam gasped and sucked in his tummy. Nigel kissed the spot he had used his teeth on, and Adam’s belly relaxed.

He continued giving love to all of Adam’s midsection, careful to caress or nip or kiss every inch of his beautiful, rounder body. The tenting of Adam’s boxers wasn’t lost on Nigel, and he put a gentle, caressing hand to Adam’s crotch. Adam moaned but noted the time aloud, and Nigel smirked, insisting they had plenty of time before Adam had to leave for work. He was suddenly very glad that Adam had gotten up earlier than usual.

Adam didn’t protest, and Nigel worked both of their boxers off, tossing them to the floor. They re-positioned themselves on the bed, getting more comfortable, and Nigel made quick work of loosening Adam up. They intertwined and moved together at a steady rhythm. Adam held onto Nigel’s sides, squeezing and pinching his love handles. Their soft bellies pressed together, the pudge spilling outward and looking thick and plush as they moved.

When they had finished, Nigel asked between panting breaths, “Still good on time?”

Adam giggled. His cheeks, already flushed from exertion, turned a deeper shade of pink. “Yes.”

Nigel grinned. He moved off of Adam and lay on his side next to him, resting his head on one arm. He placed his free hand on Adam’s tummy, brushing his thumb over the soft skin above his navel.

“Only a few minutes, though. Then, I really have to get ready.”

“Okay.”

The few minutes passed too quickly for Nigel and before he knew it, Adam was sitting up. Nigel squeezed a handful of the pudge below Adam’s navel.

“Play hooky today.”

“What?”

“Hooky. You know, stay home. That’s what it’s called, right?”

Adam nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay, great.” Nigel shifted and wrapped both arms around Adam’s waist, pulling him down to him. They were both on their sides, and Nigel nestled in behind him.

Adam giggled. “I didn’t say I was going to. I just confirmed that that’s what it’s called.”

Nigel rubbed Adam’s soft belly and nuzzled the back of his neck.

“I really can’t.”

“You _can_.”

“You are a very bad influence.”

“I am.”

Adam giggled again. He lay in place for a few more minutes before a chirping sound came from Adam’s phone on the nightstand. Adam grabbed Nigel’s hand and moved it aside. “Okay. Now, I really have to go.”

“Don’t you have a second alarm? You can wait until that one.”

“I can’t.” Adam sat up and smiled down at Nigel. “The second one means I have to go immediately. I need to be ready before that alarm goes off.”

Nigel grinned and then his gaze fell to Adam’s tummy. His paunch had reformed as he sat up, and it settled heavily in front of him. Nigel took note of the two small creases across his side that traveled around his ribcage, forming a second small roll above his love handle. Nigel reached out and caressed the newest fold of flesh.

“You’re gorgeous,” Nigel said.

Adam blushed. “Thank you.” Then, he scooted to the edge of the bed and got to his feet. He walked, naked, around to his dresser. He found a pair of boxers and pulled them on. Then, he went to Nigel’s dresser. Nigel watched as the puppy dug out a pair of track pants and pulled them on. The waistband cinched his middle, and his thick belly pooched out in front of him. He walked to the end of the bed and, straight on, Nigel noticed how much wider he was. His waist had thickened significantly. Where it had once been narrow, forming the slightest V shape as it tapered in from his thin shoulders and chest, it now bulged outward. His love handles looked thick as they clung to his sides above the pants, providing the perfect handholds for Nigel.

Nigel grinned, feeling his crotch begin to harden again. “Are you sure you can’t stay just a little bit longer?”

Adam picked up the sweater that was still at the foot the bed. He looked up at Nigel and shook his head. “Sorry.” Then, his focus trailed downward until his eyes stopped and he blushed. “D-don’t you have to go to work too?”

Nigel waved a hand. “Not for another couple of hours.”

“Oh,” Adam uttered. His eyes were still focused south of Nigel’s waist, unmoving.

Nigel chuckled.

Adam blushed again and averted his gaze. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the sweater in his hands, a small fleshy roll appearing beneath his chin. He pulled the sweater on and tugged it down, the fabric stretching over his middle. He retrieved a pair of socks from his drawer and sat on the edge of Nigel’s side of the bed as he pulled them on. His sweater clung snugly around his belly and love handles, and despite the thickness of the fabric, it did nothing to mask his bulk. Nigel shifted to watch him better, eyeing the paunch he had gotten used to seeing on Adam.

After his socks were on, Adam turned to look at Nigel and smiled. “I think I’m going to leave a little early.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t had breakfast. I want to stop and get something.”

Nigel eyed Adam’s belly. “I can make you something.”

“I think that will take too long.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Unless you just want cereal.”

Adam shook his head.

Nigel smiled. “Okay, puppy.”

Adam stood up and walked to his closet, removing his jacket from a hanger. Nigel sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He found a pair of boxers and tugged them on before following Adam out of the bedroom.

Adam found his shoes beside the couch and pulled them on. Then he slipped into his jacket, tugging the two sides in front towards each other. The extra mass on Adam’s belly pooched out in the middle, keeping the jacket from pulling closed. Nigel stepped closer and placed his hands on Adam’s round tummy.

“Is this jacket going to be warm enough?”

“I think so.”

“It won’t keep you as warm unzipped.”

“I don’t have another one.”

“Do you want to wear mine?”

“Your leather jacket?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“I think it will fit you.” Nigel rubbed Adam’s belly.

“It’s okay.” Adam blushed. “Maybe we can shop for jackets tonight too.”

Nigel smiled. “Absolutely, darling. Pants, jacket, and maybe a few new sweaters, if you’d like.”

Adam blushed harder and then whispered, “And t-shirts.”

Nigel chuckled and leaned in, kissing Adam on the mouth. He slipped his hands beneath the jacket and squeezed Adam’s sweater-covered love handles. “I’ll meet you at your work, and we can go from there.”

“Okay,” Adam said with a smile.

Nigel gave Adam’s tummy a gentle pat, and then Adam was off to work.


	8. Size-Appropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go clothes shopping for Adam.

“No.”

“What?”

“ _No_.”

“Why?”

Nigel shook his head. Adam had just come out of the dressing room wearing a sweater that appeared nearly as snug as the ones he already owned. He turned to look in the mirror against the wall at the end of the dressing area hall. He turned sideways in front of it and then pulled at the fabric over his belly.

“That’s why,” Nigel said.

Adam frowned and looked at Nigel’s reflection.

Nigel stepped over to him and patted Adam’s paunch.

“While it’s gorgeous, we’re trying to find clothes that will make you feel more comfortable. This sweater is the same size as the ones you already have.”

Adam sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

Nigel smiled. "I'll go grab some larger sweaters. Why don't you stay here and try on some of the jeans you picked out?"

"Okay." Adam started back to the dressing room, and Nigel swatted him on the ass as he passed. Adam yelped. "Nigel!"

Nigel chuckled. "I'll be right back." Then he turned and went back out into the store. He tried to recall each rack they had hit. He found most of the sweaters Adam had grabbed before and plucked out a larger size in each one. When he returned to the dressing room, his arms were full. He tapped the door with the toe of his boot.

"There's someone in here," Adam said from the other side.

Nigel chuckled. "Open up, puppy."

The door opened a moment later and Adam stood inside the stall, shirtless, with a pair of jeans fastened low on his hips. His belly and love handles spilled out over the waistband and Nigel felt the front of his pants tighten.

Adam folded his arms. Then he whispered, "I might need some bigger pants too."

Nigel nodded slowly. While the pants didn't fit him well, Adam still looked amazing in them. Nigel stepped inside and dumped the pile of sweaters on the narrow bench against the mirrored wall. Adam closed the door and when he turned around, Nigel stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Adam's thick love handles.

He squeezed tightly, the doughy flesh spilling between his fingers. He forced Adam back against the door and pressed his hips against the younger man's.

"Nigel," Adam whispered.

Nigel caught Adam's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue between Adam's lips. Adam moaned softly into his mouth. The younger man returned the kiss, but it was tender and chaste. Then, Nigel felt Adam's hands on his waist, lightly pinching at his love handles over his shirt. Nigel broke the kiss and quickly pulled his own shirt up over his head, tossing it on the pile of sweaters.

"Nigel," Adam started. He put both of his hands against Nigel's gut and squeezed the soft pudge. Nigel tried to press his body against Adam's again, but he felt pressure against his belly and realized Adam was holding him off.

"What's wrong, love?"

"We can't," Adam whispered.

Nigel's crotch was uncomfortably hard. "I'm pretty sure _I_ can."

Adam lowered his voice further and said, "We're in public."

Nigel grinned. "That just makes it more exciting." Nigel snorted and added, " _Sex_ -citing, if you will."

Adam's face turned red. "Nigel..."

"That was a pretty bad pun, I admit." Nigel smiled and leaned close, kissing Adam's jaw.

"That's not what I meant."

"No?" Nigel continued planting kisses on Adam's jaw, his neck, his collar bone.

"I-I don't know about this."

"Why not?" Nigel reached out and squeezed the chub on Adam's sides again. Then, he slid his hands up and let his fingers explore the new, small rolls above Adam’s love handles.

"We could get in trouble."

Nigel snorted. "By who? Nobody knows what we're doing in here."

Adam chewed his lip and Nigel grinned. He knew the puppy was mulling it over.

Nigel leaned forward, while Adam pondered, and kissed him on the mouth. He gripped Adam’s sides firmly. Adam kissed back tenderly and Nigel moved his hands between them. He gently pinched at Adam’s soft gut and then slid his fingers to Adam’s waistband. His belly hung over the fabric and Nigel worked to unfasten the button. When he popped it open, Adam’s tummy expanded forward, forcing the zipper down. Nigel rubbed around the soft flesh and Adam moaned quietly.

Then, Nigel gripped the bulges on Adam’s sides and then slid his hands down, slipping them between the denim and Adam’s fleshy hips. He worked Adam’s pants down and they fell to the floor. Then, he grabbed the waistband of Adam’s boxers and pulled. Adam’s fingers wrapped around his wrists, stopping him.

“No,” Adam whispered.

Nigel pulled back and looked at his blushing puppy. “No?”

Adam shook his head, staring down at the floor. “Not here.”

Nigel’s crotch was hard, making his pants feel extra snug in the front. He took a deep breath and then gently said, “Okay.”

Adam frowned, glancing up at him. “Are you mad?”

“No, darling.”

“Are you sure?”

Nigel offered a smile. “I’m sure. I’m horny. I’m aroused. But I’m not mad.”

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

Nigel chuckled. “I know you didn’t. You just can’t help it. You’re too fucking gorgeous for your own good.”

Adam’s cheeks turned red as he kicked aside the jeans that were around his ankles. He let go of Nigel’s wrists and the latter rubbed around Adam’s round tummy. Then, he leaned in and kissed Adam again before pulling back. He went to the bench and found his shirt, pulling it on again.

“Let’s see how these sweaters fit you,” Nigel said, adjusting the front of his pants.

“Okay.”

Nigel grabbed the one on top and removed the hanger. It was navy blue and thick, and Nigel knew it would bring out Adam’s eyes. He handed it to the puppy, and Adam pulled it on. The sweater fit Adam well. It was roomy but slightly framed his tummy at certain angles. He looked big and comfortable, and Nigel finally understood why Adam had always thought Nigel looked so soft and warm.

“I like it,” Nigel said.

“Yeah?” Adam looked into the mirror, and Nigel stepped to the edge of the room, out of the way. Adam turned sideways and put a hand to his belly. The fabric draped over Adam’s front, and while the sweater wasn’t tight, his beautifully thick tummy was evident beneath it. “I still look chubby.”

Nigel smiled. “You look gorgeous.”

Adam sucked his stomach in and the pooch shrank. “That’s better.”

Nigel smirked. “No, it’s not. Besides, are you going to walk around like that all day, every day?”

“Maybe,” Adam said, his voice straining a bit. He was holding his breath.

Nigel reached over and pinched Adam’s side. “Stop that.”

Adam exhaled heavily and his belly expanded, his paunch grazing the fabric of the sweater once again.

“This is a nice size for you.”

“I guess so. What size is it?” He pawed at the back of the collar where the tag was.

“It’s the perfect size, that’s what. Want to try the next one?”

“I used to wear a small. What is this one? A medium?”

Nigel snorted before he could stop himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Nigel said. Then, he forced a cough to try to cover up for it. Adam was not a _medium_ by any means. He was thick and soft, with a tummy and love handles, a chin that doubled, a belly that jiggled. Nigel was in love with him. He was in love with his body. Adam was perfect. But he was not a _medium_. Besides, Adam seemed to have forgotten that he had already upgraded to a medium more than a year earlier.

Adam removed the sweater and Nigel grabbed another one. It was dark red. He removed the hanger and turned around to hand it to Adam, but the puppy wasn’t looking. He stared down at the tag he had found in the collar, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“That can’t be right.”

“Adam, my love, you are perfect.” Nigel put the sweater down, walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, resting his hands against the thick tummy.

“Maybe these run a bit small.”

Nigel grinned, burying his face in Adam’s neck. “That must be it.”

Adam was quiet momentarily and then said, “That’s not it, is it?”

Nigel chuckled softly. “Does it matter? You are beautiful. Perfect. I love you exactly as you are.”

Adam sighed.

“Just like you like me chubby, remember?”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“But I’m chubbier than you.”

“So?” Nigel massaged Adam’s belly, the soft flesh feeling doughy and pliable in his hands. “Would you still find me attractive if I gained more weight?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, then.” He kissed Adam’s neck. “Besides, I’ve been bigger than you for our entire relationship. It’s nice to change things up once in a while.”

Adam flushed. “I definitely need to lose weight.”

Nigel chuckled. “No, you don’t.” He gently patted Adam’s belly.

Adam smiled. “What’s next?”

“That red sweater which I think will look amazing on you.”

“Okay.”

Nigel kissed Adam’s shoulder and then moved to grab the sweater. He handed it to Adam who pulled it on. Nigel smiled. Adam’s tummy looked just as adorable as it had in the last sweater. Nigel found himself stepping forward and gently placing his palm against the soft paunch.

“Well, I was right. You do look amazing.”

Adam blushed, his cheeks nearly matching the color of the sweater.

Nigel chuckled. “Why don’t you keep trying these on and I’ll go find you some bigger pants.” When Adam agreed, Nigel left the dressing room again, taking the previously selected jeans with him. He checked the size before he put them back, deciding to find jeans at least four inches larger. When he reached the shelves with jeans, he ended up grabbing two of each pair – one that was four inches larger and the other that was six. He didn’t want to have to make another trip.

When he returned again with his arms full, Adam was halfway through the pile of sweaters. The ones he had tried on were hanging on two separate hooks on the wall. Nigel dumped the jeans on the empty space on the bench.

“How’s it going?” Nigel looked Adam up and down. He wore a green and gray striped sweater that made him look even thicker around the belly.

Adam pointed at the sweaters on the left hook. “That’s the yes row. And those,” he added, pointing at the set on the right, “are no’s.”

“And what’s this one?” Nigel asked, stepping closer and rubbing Adam’s tummy with both hands.

“I think it’s a no. I look fat.”

Nigel smiled. “You look sexy.”

“Well, you like me fat.”

“I do.”

Adam’s eyes widened and Nigel silently chastised himself.

“Not that you’re fat,” Nigel added quickly. “I just like it when you look…thick.”

Adam narrowed his eyes.

Nigel gently squeezed Adam’s belly. “And there’s nothing wrong with having fat.”

Adam huffed.

Nigel smiled and leaned in, kissing Adam on the cheek. “Am I right?”

Adam chewed his lip and then let his gaze drop. He reached out and rubbed Nigel’s belly. “Yes.”

Nigel chuckled. “Good.”

Adam smiled. “So, should I get this sweater or not?”

“Would you be comfortable in it?”

“Physically, yes. It’s big and roomy.”

“Okay, that’s good.”

“But I don’t know. I think I look really big in it. I’d be too self-conscious.”

“Don’t get it then.”

“No?”

Nigel shrugged. “You have nothing to be self-conscious about, but I know you can’t help it. So, if you’re going to be uncomfortable in it, in any way, then don’t get it. There are plenty of others you feel comfortable in, right?”

Adam nodded and looked at the hook full of “yes” sweaters.

Nigel smiled. “Great. Now, let’s try on some of these pants.” Adam removed the sweater and handed it to Nigel, who tossed it on the bench.

“No. Hang it up.”

“Oh, right.” Nigel chuckled and grabbed a hanger, hanging the sweater up with the rest of the “no” items.

Adam grabbed a pair of jeans from the new pile and checked the tag. He gasped. “Nigel, these are way too big.”

“Just try them on.”

Adam sighed. He stepped into the jeans and pulled them up. They slid easily over his ass and up to his natural waistline. Adam pulled the sides together and fastened them in front. Adam’s belly filled them out completely, but the waistband didn’t look too snug.

“How do they feel?”

Adam blushed. “Um, I think they fit.”

“They look good.”

“Yeah?”

"Absolutely."

Adam looked into the mirror, turning to get a view at various angles. "Well, I can breathe in them."

Nigel chuckled. "That's a good sign."

Adam frowned. "They are a lot bigger than my old pants though."

"Not a lot. They're only a little bigger than my jeans. So it's not a huge change."

"No. I mean my original pants. The ones I wore when we met." He blushed. "The ones I wore only a year and a half ago." He lowered his voice and added, "When I was skinny."

"Darling, you know that's all right. You don't need to be skinny."

"I know," he said softly.

Nigel smiled and stepped closer. He pulled Adam into a hug. The puppy held on tightly.

“I’m still trying to get used to it,” Adam whispered.

“I know you are, love.”

“It’s such a big change from what I’m used to.”

Nigel nodded. He had only known Adam a few years, but up until recently, he had been very thin. A little too thin if Nigel were telling the truth. Not that he had mentioned, or ever would mention, that to Adam. He loved Adam’s body no matter what size he was. But according to Adam, he had been thin his entire life. Nigel could imagine that such a quick, stark change was a bit jarring for Adam.

“I know it is, darling,” Nigel said. He rubbed Adam’s back. “But you are gorgeous, no matter your size.”

Adam nuzzled his shoulder. “Thanks, Nigel.”

“Just think about it like this,” Nigel started. “Whenever you’re feeling a little self-conscious, just think about how much you love my thicker body, and remember that that’s exactly how I feel about yours.”

Adam pulled back a little and looked up at Nigel. “Really?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay.” Adam smiled. “I will do that from now on.”

Nigel chuckled. “Great.”

Adam tried on sweater after sweater and jeans after jeans until the piles dwindled and the hooks on the wall were completely full. Adam determined that the jeans six inches larger fit better than the four inches, so they kept all of the former. They left the dressing room and grabbed a cart, dumping all of the “yes” items into it. Then they shopped for some t-shirts and jogging pants and a new coat. By the time they finished several hours after arriving in the store, Adam had a completely new wardrobe of clothes that actually fit him.


	9. Determined Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A determined Adam decides to make a change.

It was the following weekend and Adam opened his eyes after a good night’s sleep. He rolled onto his back and stretched, not at all surprised when he turned his head to find that Nigel had already gotten up. Adam reached for his phone on the nightstand and checked the time: _12:02_.

Adam frowned. He typically slept later than Nigel – and often slept in a bit on the weekends – but he rarely slept quite _that_ late. And certainly not past noon! At least, not until the past few months.

He hadn’t felt ill lately, but he had noticed a significant decrease in his energy levels. In fact, he had been noticing that for the past several months. He wanted to blame the time of year. He told himself that it was an Autumn and winter thing, but he knew better. It had started before the Autumn, and he was sure he knew why.

Adam pushed the blanket down to his waist, sighing at the way his belly hilled in the middle. He put a hand to it, feeling how soft it had gotten. He had started to accept the additional weight, knowing how much Nigel liked it. But he didn’t want to gain anymore. He knew it was causing him to have less and less energy with each pound he put on. In fact, he wanted to lose a little bit. He would be more comfortable with how he looked, but more importantly, he knew it would also help how he physically felt. He hoped that slimming down a little bit would help with his energy. He had always had plenty before the weight gain.

He wasn’t determined to lose every single pound he had put on. He had been so thin before, and while he was used to his body that way, he didn’t mind having gained a few pounds. But just a _few_. He loved how much Nigel raved over his thicker body, so he thought keeping a little extra weight around his middle would be a good thing in that respect. But he wanted his energy back. And he knew that would require a little bit of weight loss.

Adam tossed the blankets aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Once he had finished his morning routine, he glanced at the scale that stood between the sink and the wall.

Adam chewed his lip.

He hadn’t weighed himself in more than a year, and while he knew he had gained a significant amount of weight, he wasn’t entirely sure how many pounds he had put on. And if he was going to begin losing weight, he thought it might be a good idea to have a starting point. He decided to brave it.

He retrieved the scale from its spot and set it flat on the floor. Then, he took a deep breath and stepped onto the scale.

He had a number in his head. A number of pounds that he estimated he had gained. He hoped it wasn’t more than that, but he really doubted it was less. But when he finally mustered the courage to glance down at the scale, he gasped.

“Nigel!”

A moment later, there was a knock at the door and then it swung inward. Adam hopped off the scale as Nigel entered.

“Are you all right?” Nigel looked him up and down and then glanced around the room as though he thought he might find an attacker.

“I-I’m fine. I…”

“What?” Nigel stepped closer. He gently grabbed Adam’s arm and then looked him over again. Adam resisted the urge to suck in his thick belly. Nigel’s eyes landed on the scale and then he looked up at Adam again. He smirked.

Adam blushed.

“You scared the fuck out of me. I thought you were hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered. “I…”

“Darling, it’s all right. Whatever it said, it doesn’t matter.”

“I just…” he started. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so high.”

Nigel smiled gently and then placed both of his hands on Adam’s waist. “Puppy, you are gorgeous.”

“But you didn’t see the number.”

Nigel chuckled gently. “It doesn’t matter. I see _you_. And you are perfect.”

Adam blushed.

Nigel rubbed his sides, lightly pinching at the bulging love handles.

Adam folded his arms over his chest and sucked his stomach in as much as possible.

“Stop that,” Nigel said. He moved his hands around front and pinched at Adam’s belly.

Adam swatted his hands. When Nigel stopped pinching, Adam let his tummy relax.

“I need to lose weight,” Adam whispered.

“No, you don’t, love.”

“Yes, I do. I have gained a lot.”

Nigel smiled. “It looks good on you.”

Adam blushed. “Thank you, but…”

“But what?”

“But I don’t feel the same.”

“I know, darling. I know you don’t like it very much, but—”

“No,” Adam interrupted. “I mean that I don’t feel the same as I used to. I don’t have much energy anymore.” He folded his arms and frowned. “At least, not like I used to.”

Nigel nodded slowly. “You know, I have kind of noticed that.”

Adam looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. You seem to get tired more easily.”

Adam frowned, suddenly feeling embarrassed that his lack of energy had been so noticeable to Nigel.

“It’s okay, love.” Nigel smiled gently and then reached out and rubbed Adam’s upper arms.

“It’s not okay, though. I don’t like it.”

“Okay,” Nigel said after a few moments. “What do you want to do about it?”

Adam looked at Nigel and lifted his eyebrows. “I…” He trailed off and swallowed thickly, uncertain of how Nigel would respond to his confession. Quietly, he said, “I want to lose weight.”

He thought Nigel would argue. Or sigh. Or roll his eyes. Or try to convince Adam that he was perfect exactly as he was.

But he didn’t.

Instead, Nigel watched him for a few moments – a few seemingly very _long_ moments – and then softly said, “Okay.”

Adam furrowed his brow. “‘Okay?’”

“Yes.”

“But…I thought you liked me chunky.”

Nigel smiled. “I do. Very much so. If it were up to me, I’d keep you this way forever, but…”

“But what?”

“But you’re unhappy.”

Adam nodded.

“And it doesn’t seem to be just an insecure sort of unhappy. I know your energy has lessened. It makes sense that you would want that back.” Nigel shrugged. “I would too.”

“So,” Adam began, dragging out the “o” sound. He chewed his lip and then whispered, “Will you help me?”

Nigel smiled. He slid his arms around Adam and pulled him close. “Of course,” he said as he rubbed Adam’s back.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. But hey, I don’t want you getting skinny again.”

“You don’t like me skinny?”

“Of course I do. I love your body no matter what. I just…maybe prefer to be able to grip a little bit more.” He slid one hand down Adam’s back to his butt. Then, he grabbed a handful and squeezed.

Adam yelped. He felt his cheeks burn a little as he buried his face in Nigel’s neck.

Nigel chuckled. “There’s no need for you to lose all of this loveliness. Just…enough so that you feel better.”

Adam nodded. “Okay.”

“When would you like to start?”

“Anytime.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Well, would you like to go for a walk?”

Adam nodded. “I think I have to.”

“Have to? You don’t have to.”

“I really need to, though.”

Nigel shook his head. “You don’t need to either. But if you’re wanting to lose weight—”

“I am.”

“Okay. Then, we’ll go for a walk.”

“How quickly do you think I can lose a million pounds?”

Nigel smirked. “That would probably take a while.”

Adam sighed.

“But this much,” Nigel started. He reached out again and lightly patted Adam’s tummy. “This shouldn’t take long.”

“A couple months?”

“That’s a bit quick.”

Adam frowned.

Nigel smiled and pulled Adam into his arms, rubbing his bare back. “If we keep to an exercise routine, you will start to lose weight really soon.”

“Good.”

“And I know that will make you feel better.”

Adam nodded.

“But we’re going to do it gradually. And healthy. No starving yourself. And no over-exercising.”

“Okay.”

Nigel smiled. “Great.”

“I just need to get dressed, and then I’ll be ready.”

“Okay.”

Nigel left him alone again. Adam tucked the scale away, hoping it would be kinder to him the next time he stepped on it. Then, he grabbed his clothes from the top of the hamper and pulled on the long-sleeved shirt and track pants. When he went out to the living room, Nigel was waiting by the front door. They headed out together and walked for an hour – to and around the park and back again – keeping a brisk stride.

When they returned, Adam was tired but already felt better for having done something productive. Their dinners were lighter than they had been lately, and Adam felt good about not stuffing himself for the first time in months.

It would be an adjustment and something Adam would have to consciously think about doing, at least for a while. But with Nigel’s help, he didn’t think it would take long for him to be happy with his body once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (and Nigel) so wanted to keep Adam chubby forever, but he had other ideas! XD
> 
> One more chapter to go! (And for those of you sad about the prospect of Adam's weight disappearing in this chapter...you may be happier with the events of the next chapter. ;D)


	10. Happier Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed, and Adam's body isn't the only one that has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Final chapter!)

Four weeks had passed since Adam had started his weight loss quest, with Nigel’s help. He was proud of how well he had done. He had walked every evening, and if it rained, he used the treadmill in the dining room instead. He had started doing crunches a few days a week, as Nigel knelt on his feet and encouraged him to do “just five more” each night when he wanted to call it quits. He had eaten fewer steaks and pizzas and cakes, and more grilled chicken and fish and carrot sticks. He had even noticed his new pants – the ones he had bought after he had gotten too big for Nigel’s largest size – getting rather loose around his waist.

So, as he stood in front of the scale a month after he had reached his peak weight, he felt confident that he had lost a few pounds.

Standing in his boxers, he stepped onto the scale. He took a deep breath and then looked down, his body tense as he prepared to take in the bright red digital readout.

As he read the number, he smiled. He was down ten pounds. He hopped off the scale and slid it back between the wall and the sink counter. Beaming proudly, he left the room to find Nigel, excited to give him the good news.

He found Nigel in the bedroom, but when he walked in, he stopped in his tracks. Nigel was standing in front of Adam’s dresser, rummaging through a drawer. He hadn’t heard Adam enter – or if he had, he didn’t acknowledge him. Nigel was shirtless and he wore a pair of jeans that were unfastened, his belly protruding forward, brushing gently against the drawer that was pulled out.

Nigel stopped rummaging and plucked out a pair of jeans. _Adam’s jeans_. Adam furrowed his brow. Then, Nigel tossed the jeans over his shoulder and wiggled out of the ones he was already in. He discarded those jeans and pulled Adam’s on. They slid up over his butt and then Nigel sucked his gut in and fastened Adam’s jeans around his waist.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked.

Nigel started and his head snapped to the side as he looked at Adam with wide eyes. Then, his mouth curled up into an odd smile. “Borrowing your pants.”

Adam walked over to him, staring down at the jeans Nigel wore. “Why?”

Nigel chuckled. “Because I’m too fat for mine.”

Adam looked at Nigel’s belly. “Huh.” He supposed Nigel was right. He did look thicker from the front. His love handles bulged more than usual and his tummy hung over the waistband, hiding the button and most of the zipper. Adam put his hand to Nigel’s gut. “You _have_ gained weight, haven’t you?”

Nigel snorted. Softly, he said, “Yeah, a little.”

Adam smiled. “You look great.” He tilted his head to the side as he stared at Nigel’s belly. He pinched a bit of the paunch beneath Nigel’s navel. “But…”

“But what?” Nigel asked. “You want me to lose it? I can totally do that. I—”

“ _No_. I don’t want you to lose weight, Nigel.” He placed both hands against Nigel’s belly, massaging. The soft flesh felt thick and plush beneath his palms. “I’ve never wanted that.”

“Okay. So, what, then?”

“I am just confused.”

“About what?”

“How you’ve gained weight.”

Nigel smirked. “Funny story.”

Adam looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Funny?”

“Well, you see, just because you wanted to lose weight, didn’t mean that I wanted to.”

“That’s fine. You don’t need to.”

“Thank you. But what I mean is that while I’ve been doing my best to help you out – only because you asked me to – I’ve kind of missed all the foods we used to eat.”

“What do you mean?”

“All the junk. The big meals, the desserts. I’m glad you’ve been doing so well, but I didn’t want to give those things up.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned. “I didn’t mean to make you give them up.”

“That’s the funny part.” Nigel offered a crooked smile. “I didn’t.”

Adam shook his head, confused. “I haven’t seen you eat them.”

“No. You were doing so well that I didn’t want to tempt you. I…kind of ate them away from the house.”

“You ate desserts and big meals away from the house?”

Nigel nodded slowly. “I’d hit falafel stands and hot dog carts on the way home from work. I’d get doughnuts for breakfast after leaving the house. I’d stop in at bakeries on my lunch break.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t mean for you to find out.”

Adam frowned. “Why? Nigel, I don’t care if you eat those things. I don’t care if you gain weight. You know that.”

Nigel smiled. “I know. But at first, I was all about solidarity. But it kind of got hard, and I started craving things. And I figured this weight loss thing was yours anyway. I was just helping you. I wasn’t trying to lose weight myself.”

Adam squeezed Nigel’s bulging tummy. “You don’t need to.” Adam gripped the flesh and gently pressed into Nigel’s belly. The pudge squished and reformed as Adam manipulated it. Then, Adam let go, watching as Nigel’s belly lowered with gravity and jiggled until it finally settled over his waistband.

Nigel chuckled. “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

Adam giggled. “You’re right. It is very beautiful.”

Nigel smiled. “Speaking of beautiful.” He reached out and placed his palms against Adam’s tummy. He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he stared down at Adam’s belly. “You look like you’ve lost weight.”

“I have!” Adam beamed. “That’s what I was coming in here to tell you.”

“Yeah?” Nigel grinned. “Adam, that’s great.”

“I’ve lost ten pounds.” Adam patted his own tummy. It was still soft and chubby, but he could tell there was less pudge to it.

“You look amazing,” Nigel said. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Adam.

Adam leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s waist and squeezing tightly. “Thank you for helping me.”

“I will always help you, darling.” Then, he added, “And just to clarify, you looked great before too. But you look _happier_ now, while still looking great.”

Adam giggled. “Happier and not as chubby.”

Nigel kept his hands on Adam’s waist but pulled back enough so that they could look at each other. “You’ll be back to where you want to be in no time.” He squeezed Adam’s sides.

Adam beamed.

“As for me,” Nigel started with a smirk.

“What about you?”

“Be honest with me.”

Adam furrowed his brow. “About what?”

“Would you like me to lose a little bit of weight?”

“What? Nigel, no, of course not!”

Nigel chuckled. “Okay, okay. But only if you’re sure.”

“I am positive!” Adam rubbed Nigel’s sides and then gently squeezed his thick love handles.

Nigel smiled. “As long as you don’t mind, I don’t either.”

“It’s not that I don’t _mind_ your chub, Nigel. I actually _love_ it. You know that.”

Nigel chuckled and nodded. “Okay, just making sure.”

Adam smiled. “So, you’re going to keep it, then?”

“Yep.”

“Great!”

Nigel laughed.

“And since you don’t plan on losing weight,” Adam started, taking a small step back. He looked down at Nigel’s large belly and then hooked his finger in the side of his waistband. “You can keep wearing my jeans.”

Nigel laughed, his belly jiggling a little. He pulled Adam in for another hug and spoke softly against his ear. “Thank you, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter for the fic. I hope you all enjoyed! And hopefully the changes to Nigel's body were enough to alleviate any disappointment for the changes in Adam's. ;D
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave comments. You know I live for them. XD <333


End file.
